Super Mah-Yura
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In our newest "Yuki-Haruka Spinoff", what happens to Project AM-Net and Yamo, the two evil cyborgs that were banished from the AUs? They joined Narue Android's Koopa Army in Mushroom Kingdom. This is the final moments of the evil robots that almost got everything. BSC's Seina & Mayura guest star. LET'S-A GO! Rated M for mature; language, drug usage, sexual themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

In the offices of Cyber Division, a.k.a. Cy-Bo-Div, a girl with black hair, in a black blazer and skirt with aqua trim, red tie, and heels, was entering the laboratory. She was summoned to examine something that her cadets have found. She saluted to two men in green uniforms.

"Chief Yakumo." One cadet saluted.

She then said, "I got your message on a recovery mission. What did you recover?"

The cadet showed her a lifelike android that resembles herself. She said, as the motionless robot was wearing a brown blouse and white skirt and leggings, "Is that… _me_?"

It was Yamo, the evil robot that was created by German Engineering, in order to cast the world into chaos and darkness. Yakumo asked, "But how? I thought Feral Beauty Head, Neptuneman, banished them to a world of misfit robots. And why is she wearing those clothes?"

The cadet said, "That's what we thought… but we found these two androids in the Mushroom Kingdom's underground area."

" _Two_?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately, there was one more, and she is a complete mess."

He showed her another robot, with long black hair and small pigtails, wearing a Green Koopa shell and a long-sleeved white shirt and tights, and green shoes. She was badly scarred and damaged. Yakumo gasped in fear, as she sobbed, "Sis?"

She sniffled, as she approached the evil AM-Net, the robot that is evil to the core, but is often breaking apart. She wept, "She… she looks like my sister, Tenma… But how did-?"

"No clue, ma'am. But we managed to find their broken bodies in the underground area; I do believe _Stage 1-2_ , I think."

"Broken?"

She looked at Tenma Robot's eyes, as they were open, with her mouth slightly open with a smile, and her eyes black. The cadet said that both gynoids were destroyed, and suddenly died. He added that it was figuratively impossible, since these androids would last forever, with unlimited battery life and indestructible bodies. But it seemed that they lost the will to live.

Yakumo cried, as she was saddened by the robot's likeness. The cadet asked, "Ma'am, it's not like the robots are on our side."

"I know…" Yakumo said, "But… My sister… Who would do such a thing to those broken dolls?"

She dropped a tear to Tenma's face, which fell to her cheek.

This is the story of Projects AM-Net and Yamo's life, after saving the Moji Mikisa from the evil Onigiri and her blizzard of revenge. It was a sad story, in which these androids had endured their final moments, before being broken and outdated. It is _also_ the story of another girl, lost in the Moji Mikisa, with her friend.

* * *

 ** _The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May presents:_**

* * *

 ** _Super Mah-Yura!_**

* * *

At the Mushroom Kingdom, inside Bowser's Castle, a girl with long brown hair and in a white sailor shirt and blue skirt was sitting in Bowser's throne. She hissed, "Oh… Mario… Luigi… I've come for you… and soon, the Princess will be _mine_. THIS is a new era, you pesky plumbers… the era… of the Narue Android…"

This was the Narue Android, Narumi Nanase. She is the ruler of Oceanside Koopa Beach, after she reformed herself, for saving Big Bertha, the island's undersea master, and raised a peaceful race of turtles called Koopas. She then approached a computer and typed in, in a nervous state, "Uh… Lemme see…"

Just like Narue Nanase, she was bad with computers. But she did type in a post to the cities.

 _TO: All able and trustworthy fembots (or some people who want a job)  
By royal decree, The Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's Castle is now hiring bad guys to assist the Queen of Koopas, the new ruler of Bowser's Castle. ALL applicants apply in Kamek's Hut, near Vanilla Dome, and must be able. Fembots to be given repair jobs, and insurance; all others receive minimum wage and life insurance. NO experience necessary; Openings available from 7am-9pm._

She finished, as she panted, "Man… Me, with a working capacitor, and with a life to live, since I shunned King Koopa from this place. It is time for a change, and with a feminine touch."

She heard voices, as she looked out the window. There were 500 female robots, all human-like and fully-functional, and excited for a job. Narumi whispered, "Jesus… They must be from Targus City."

She called to the girls, "HOLD IT!"

They bowed in attention, as Narumi said, "Look, I'm sorry. But _this_ isn't the place to get the job. It's in Kamek's Hut, in Vanilla Dome. Take the Star Road to the Vanilla Dome, and find Kamek. He'll help you out."

The girls agreed, as they marched off. Narumi sighed, "Idiots…"

Two robots were in attention, as they waited. It was Tenma Robot and Yakumo Robot. Narumi asked, "What the hell do you two want?"

Yakumo Robot bowed, "I am Yamo. We like to assist you, Master."

Tenma Robot spoke robotically, "I am Tenma. I obey. I obey. Master. Obey-bey-bey-bey."

Narumi asked, "You look badly beaten and torn apart. What happened?"

Yakumo Robot said, "We tried to rule Targus City… but humans ruined our beautiful bodies… Please, repair us, and we will obey, Master."

Narumi stated, "Any qualifications?"

Yakumo said, "We are Projects Yamo _and_ AM-Net. Surely, you have heard about us, Master. We obey, Master. And we are pure evil, Master. And we never break down, Master."

Narumi roared, "OKAY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

She calmed down and said, "I have spare Koopa Troopas to assist you. Maybe we can work something out."

Four red and green Koopas appeared, and then escorted the damaged robots away in Bowser's Castle.

 **XXXXX**

Days had passed, as the robots were given newer roles in the Mushroom Kingdom, stopping Mario & Luigi, the two heroes that save the Mushroom Kingdom. In Narumi's rule, however, once a Toad says " _Sorry, but your princess is in another castle_ ", they are immediately executed. And seeing that Mario & Luigi have extra lives, it gives the Queen of Koopas to study their movements well. All the fembots were made to obey Narue Android, dressed as Goombas, with brown blouses and white leggings. They only move with their feet, when on duty, since Goombas are mushrooms. There were also robots as Koopas, in red, blue, green, and yellow shells and boots; and even for Thwomps, in a huge rectangular block, with their arms and legs inside; even Shy Guys, dressed in various colors, wearing Shy Guy masks. Even villains from the Mushroom Kingdom remained, such as Piranha Plants, Bullet Bills, and Boos. One fembot remained to play as Big Boo, since she has a jetpack, and wearing a semi-gloss transparent ghost costume.

Narumi's troops were all prepared, and as the weeks went by, and all the training they made, the robots became an army of her evil forces. Sadly, they couldn't best Mario, who was a fat man in a red hat, blue overalls, and a mustache.

In a level in _Yoshi's Island 2_ , Mario stomped on three Goomba Girls, and kicked down a Koopa Girl, throwing her into a group of robot girls, dressed as Koopas. He gave a saluted, as he cheered, "YEAH! HA, HA, HA!"

He hummed his theme song, as he walked down the stage. Tenma, as a Koopa, and Yakumo, as a Goomba, watched on from another side of the level. They were fully fixed, and spoke clearly.

"You know, it is nice that Narumi Nanase hired us to stop Mario, despite that we always lose against him." Yakumo said.

Tenma replied, "Affirmative, Sister Unit. She even fixed my chassis and servos."

"But what does Mario want with us? Didn't he have enough of those coins he collects?"

"Well, from what I hear, from Shy Guy #R32K, he uses these coins to pay for spaghetti. But Shy Guy #7Z3 stated that it is for carnal pleasures."

"How so, Tenma?"

"Okay, you know how Mario loves the Princess? Well, he can go to like _any_ city and find any prostitute he can find."

"EW! Gross! Sis, you don't have to be sick."

"That's what #7Z3 said. It's not like we kidnapped the Princess, or anything. … … …Oh, wait… yeah."

Yakumo sighed, "Who cares, anyway? I'm a Goomba, which is a mushroom. I can move my arms around, but not while Mario or Luigi is here… It is a sad day. I walk side-to-side, and I have to pick up things with my teeth."

"Well, at least this shell is cozy. Anyway, why all the coins? It's not like Master Narumi isn't using it for ransom, you know."

"I don't know. But from what I hear that she's single. But it's usually for certain utilities, since I heard she rules a Koopa Island. She's like a one-android ruler."

Tenma gasped, looking up, "WHOA! Look out!"

Yakumo moved, as a girl in blue hair and a red Shy Guy suit, with mask, dropped to the ground. She moaned, as she was hurt, "Oh. Error. I am damaged… lightly…"

Yakumo asked, "You okay? You are badly hurt."

The Shy Girl said, "Well, not much. But seriously, why aren't you girls helping us? We needed a strategy attack from you two, our senpais."

Tenma replied, "Well, that's just it. We were going to plan a surprise attack, but you dove in and ruined our concentration."

Yakumo said, "Yeah. It _was_ unintentional, though."

The Shy Girl bowed, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to distract you."

Tenma beeped, as she flashed red from her eyes, "NO! _Error! Star Power Alert! Fembots beware in Yoshi's Island vicinity… Star Power Alert!_ "

Mario destroyed a few Shy Girls, all in flashing colors. He was invincible, and can go through the bad guys, without dying. Tenma continued to beep, as Yakumo said, "Star Power. You can't do anything for Star Power."

The Shy Girl said, "But he hits the blocks. Why can't _we_ get any?"

Yakumo spotted a Question Block and said, "Yeah. Block over here. You, Shy Girl #19H6."

"It's Samantha."

"Right. Shy Girl Samantha, hit that block, over there, and grab it."

"Roger."

She leapt off and hit a lone Yellow Block. It popped out a Fire Flower, as she called, "Senpai, there's a flower on there. Aw, it's sweet… smells sweet, looks sweet…"

She grabbed the Fire Flower, but was ignited in flames. She screamed, "AAAAGH! _Error! Error! Shy Girl on fire! Help! Help! Help!_ "

Tenma & Yakumo laugh evilly, as Yakumo said, "Well, that's _one_ theory on fire… and in the bunk. We need powers, but we're capable of powers."

Tenma laughed, "I know, right? Let's use Fire Flowers, too… or be promoted to Fire Bros, like the others, down in Mario 3 Land."

Yakumo said, as she looked at Samantha, being extinguished but two Koopa Girls, "Well, at least we're all so helpful, being robot girls and all… It's times like this I wished I was back in the real world, ruling a city for fembot rule…"

Just then, from out of a green pipe, a cube boy in a green shirt and purple pants appeared, wearing a Piranha Plant costume. He called to the gynoids, "HI, GUYS~!"

Tenma huffed, "Hi, Steve…"

Samantha got up and moaned, "Aw, man… My servos were almost burned to a crisp…"

She walked off, as Tenma asked Steve, "What do you want, Steve?"

Steve said, "I heard you girls talking, and I thought I'd come over and say _hello_."

He was the _only_ male employee to Narumi Nanase, since no one else wanted it. And he cannot die, since he respawns, every single time. Samantha returns, in a new red Shy Guy attire, as Tenma barked at Steve, "Look! We don't have time for YOU, human!"

"Hey, whoa. Calm down." Yakumo pleaded, "He's still an employee. Also, I think Samantha is fixed up."

Samantha smiled and said, "Remind me never to touch those Fire Flowers again. It's a good thing I have a spare costume with me. Next time, I'll upgrade myself, to extinguish myself… with some more cowbell."

They looked at the robot Shy Girl, as Yakumo said, "You wanna play a prank on her? We don't have time for you, but I think we can have some fun."

Steve asked, "What do you mean?"

Tenma said, "Light her. Shoot fire at her."

Steve smiled, " _Ohhhhhh-kay~!_ "

He shot fire at Samantha again, as she malfunctioned, "AGH! _ERROR! I am on fire, again!_ "

Tenma called out, "Mario did it to you, Samantha~!"

The robots laughed, as Tenma said to Steve, " _Thanks, Steve~!_ "

Steve said, "Anytime, guys. Glad to help. BYE, GUYS~!"

He went through the pipe, as Mario flew into the air, in his cape. Yakumo asked, "Whoa! Look at him. He is like Superman."

Samantha was extinguished, again, as Tenma said, "Well, I'm glad he's over there, and not over here."

Yakumo replied, "Yeah. They don't pay me enough."

"YOU get paid?"

"We ALL get paid, about three coins an hour. Unfortunately, in _human_ currency, you'd be rich. One coin is like the price of a portable DVD Player. Blue coins are like the price of a Hi-Fi Stereo. You only joined the Koopa Troops for FREE, after the repairs."

"But Queen Koopa said that I get paid, being I am Tenma. EVERYONE gets paid, being a part of Narumi's Koopa Army. But I wonder how my paycheck hasn't come in yet."

"I don't know. Lost in the mail? Eaten by Yoshies? Maybe some Bandit Purple Rabbits come in and stole it."

"Son of a bitch!"

Samantha growled, as she was charred from her skin, "You bitches from hell!"

Tenma said, "We're sorry that we were mean to you. We just didn't have that kind of programming to like you."

Yakumo replied, "We somehow don't like humans. But you're no different."

Samantha hissed, as she grinned evilly, "Well, it's time for my comeuppance."

She called to Mario, "Hey, Mario! Princess Peach is over _here_!"

She dashed off, as Tenma huffed, "That bitch…"

Yakumo gasped, "Heads up!"

Mario swopped down and landed on Tenma and Yakumo, destroying them in the process.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** Tenma and Yakumo were in pieces, as Tenma beeped, with her head on the ground, "Darn that Samantha… I'm telling Queen Koopa on her."

Yakumo moaned, as her head and torso were in a pile of leaves. She beeped, " _Error. Repairs needed…_ "

* * *

A sign on a Toad House was on a bulletin board. It said:  
 _"_ _ **Help WANTED – extra plumbers needed  
**_ _Join Mario & Luigi's brand of heroism, and save Princess Peach. Koopa Troops have increased in power and skills… and have updated.  
NO experience needed, spaghetti is possible, and must NOT be Weegee._"

A girl in black hair read the flier, as she said, "Hey, Seina. This looks like a perfect opportunity to fight Bowser."

Seina, a girl in brown hair, said, "Oh, yes, Mayura. Let us apply."

And so they did. They went in the Toad House, and were hired on the spot.

 **XXXXX**

Mayura appeared in Mario's clothing and hat. She cheered, "It's-a me, _Mah-Yura_ ~! WAHOO!"

Seina appeared in Luigi's clothing, a green hat and shirt, with denim overalls. She cheered, "And it's-a me, _See-enna~!_ WAHEE!"

A fat man in yellow hat and purple overalls appeared, with brown hair and a zig-zagged mustache appeared, "And it's-a me, _Wario~!_ WAH-HA-HOOOOOOO!"

And a skinny man in a pink nose, thin mustache, and a dark purple hat and shirt, with blue overalls, appeared, and said, "Expecting Miz-K Takase's story, eh? TOO BAD! _Waluigi Time~!_ "

He boogied, as Mayura said, "Uh… Aren't you supposed to be villains?"

Wario snorted, "WAH?"

Waluigi hissed, "WAAAAAH!"

Mayura shivered, "Never mind."

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Mayura appeared on the screen, as she said to the 4th wall, "In the immortal words of Captain Lou Albano… **_HEY, pizzanos! It's the Super Mah-Yura Bros. Super Show!_** "

She jumped off, in Jumpman style. Seina appeared, winking to the 4th wall, "I'm-a See-enna! Number #1!"

Wario appeared and said, "And it's-a me, Wario! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Waluigi appeared and said, "Look out! Waluigi time~!

* * *

Mayura flew in the air, with raccoon ears and a tail. She giggled, as she was flying in the air, "WAHOO! I am a Cute Sexy Raccoon! WHEEEEEEEE!"

Tenma and Yakumo, in Yoshi's Island 3, watched on, seeing Mayura. Tenma asked, "Whoa! Is that a raccoon?"

"Yeah. Who's the _New Girl_?" Yakumo asked, in worry.

"Dunno. But she _is_ wearing a Mario costume."

Tenma then asked, "I'm confused by the logic of this world. Koopa #YW98 said that the only way to become a raccoon is by a maple leaf."

Yakumo replied, in confusion, "We cannot fly yet, let alone we tried to be Paratroopas and Paragoombas."

Tenma said, "I really miss how we flunked _Kamek's Flying School_. We were flying so well, but let alone, our batteries cannot maintain flight."

Yakumo replied, "Actually… it was something else."

 _At Kamek's Flying School, Tenma and Yakumo had wings, as Kamek said, on top of a cliff, "Now, jump off and think happy thoughts… like kitties, and sprinkles…"_

 _The robots dove down and swooped in the air. They plummeted down, screaming in fear. Kamek called out, before they landed, "What are you, gay?"_

 ** _CRASH!_**

"Nightmare…" Tenma sobbed.

She then asked, "Well, this Mario Girl didn't get us. So, how come she's back here in Level 3? Didn't she complete it, or did she die?"

Yakumo said, "No, she cleared it. She only came back for the secrets to this level."

Meanwhile, atop a hill in the level, Mayura met up with Seina, as Mayura held her tail. She said, "Beautiful… I love this tail. But I prefer my longer tail."

She turned back to normal, and produced a long dark red tail on her back. Seina blushed, as she whispered, "Can I touch it, Mah-Yura? Such a sexy tail…"

Mayura huffed, "If you want a tail, get your own!"

Seina said, "Sorry. Anyway, any secrets here?"

"Nah, I wish. But I'm gonna get another Leaf, so I can fly again."

She gave Seina a Raccoon Leaf, as Seina asked, "Wouldn't it be easier if I got a P-Wing?"

"We just came here. Those items are scarce. Besides, I think you know how it works. Just run in high speed, jump, and fly."

Seina blushed, "Okay. I will think of nice things… like kitties… and sprinkles."

Mayura huffed, "What are you, gay?"

She walked off, as Seina turned into Raccoon Seina, with ears and a tail. She concentrated, as she whispered, "Happy place…"

She flew off and started to fly.

Back below, Yakumo said, as she approached a block, "Well, perhaps there were secrets behind each block. Maybe the New Mario missed one."

She hit a yellow block, and out popped wings. Tenma gasped, "WINGS?!"

"Oh, nuts. I didn't mean to."

Tenma grabbed the wings and became a Para-Tenma. She flew away, giggling. Yakumo hit another block and got more wings. She became a Para-Yakumo, and chased after her sister.

"Sis! Belay your flight functions!"

"I can't!" Tenma cried, "THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN!"

They flew around in the big blue sky, all around the entire Super Mario World map. They continued to fly, until…  
 **BONK!  
** Seina landed a divebomb onto Tenma, losing her wings. Tenma screamed, as she plummeted to the ground. Seina flew off, glaring at Tenma below.

 ** _Miz-K Note:_** _Seina Death Stare…_

 **BONK!  
** Tenma landed on Yakumo, and they both fell into the ground.

 **CRASH!  
** They landed in a field of yellow flowers. Yakumo was lying on the ground, as Tenma was on her. She asked, "Ouch… Stupid Luigi… And that death stare…"

She shuddered, as Yakumo was buzzing and fizzling. She beeped in a robotic voice, "Error… _Yamo damaged… Repairs… needed… System malfunction… malfunction…_ "

Tenma gasped, "OH, NO! MEDIC! HELP! My sister is dying down!"

She ran out, looking for help. She sobbed, "NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O! Why, god, why? Take meeeeeee… WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She sobbed, and wept by Yakumo's broken body. As she cried, losing her sister, a green mushroom went by and touched Yakumo.

 **1-UP!  
** Yakumo was revived, as she gasped, seeing Tenma beside her, "AH! Sis, why are you close to me? What are you, gay?"

Tenma hugged her and sobbed, "SIS! Oh, goodness… I'm so glad you're alive."

Yakumo said, "Huh? What happened? Did I die?"

"Yeah… and, uh, that Luigi made me crash into you."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, why are you crying? You know I can be repaired."

"I was lamenting, you know."

"I get it. _Gayface._ I bet it's because you're flat."

Tenma barked, "You know I want a boyfriend… who is a robot."

Yakumo sighed, "Well, don't turn gay on me, at all. Just get the job done, before Narumi kills us."

"Right. And don't ever insult me, again."

"Sorry. I thought your personality software caught a virus, again."

"Uh-huh. Let's just find the nearest outpost and get out of here… wherever this place is."

They walked through the small field, as Tenma viewed a party of Shy Girls, dressed in numerous colors. They hid, as Tenma said, "Oh, shoot! It's the robot Shy Girls."

Yakumo asked, "What could they be up to?"

In the other side of the forest, a white Shy Girl was saluting to the others. They saluted back, as a Blue Shy Girl asked, "How can one be alive, when extinguished?"

A Pink Shy Girl said, "I don't know. CO2 really ruins my circuits. But how in the world do you extinguish fire with a cowbell?"

A Green Shy Girl complained, "What are we to do? Narumi put all the Shy Girl Robots on suspension, because of what Samantha did!"

A Red Shy Girl said, "I know. She had to be a tattletale, and all because she let Mario destroy Miss Tenma and Miss Yakumo."

A Yellow Shy Girl said, "I say… We become united gynoids~! Let's start a union, like those humans do! It worked, when we worked for a theme park, where robots act like mindless and emotionless dolls."

The Blue Shy Girl barked, "And who would be the leader? YOU?"

The White Shy Girl said, "No. I will. Believe me, after Narumi put us on suspension, because two of her employees were smashed, I say that we become our own _Shy Girls._ We are assigned to go after Yoshi, once we are allowed to earn the entrance to _Yoshi's Story_."

The Red Shy Girl said, "I don't know. Do you think we can believe you?"

The White Shy Girl explained, " _Two mice crawled into a bucket of milk. The first mouse quickly gives up and drowns, but the second mouse, he struggled so hard, he churned that milk into cream, and then into butter, and crawled out._ _I_ am that second mouse. Ladies, as of now, I _am_ that one."

They all agreed, as the Blue Shy Girl asked, "So… You're a mouse?"

The White Shy Girl said, "Well, not exactly. That was a figure of speech. I will be that leader of the Shy Girl Robot team, and together, we will take over a part of the Mushroom Kingdom. And then Bowser's Kingdom and kick his turtle ass out of his throne. Narumi would love that, since she wants Bowser abdicated from the throne. And if we succeed, think of the royalties we'll all receive… spa treatments, beautiful upgrades, silkier skin… and we can be rulers of the Shy Guys, once more. All we have to do is take a part of the Mushroom Kingdom… and Subcon, as the other Shy Guys have done!"

They cheered on, as Steve appeared, in a Shy Guy mask. He said to the female Shy Girls, "HI, GUYS~, can I join you guys~? Huh? HUH?"

The Red Shy Girl asked, "You look right, as a Shy _Guy_. What's your name?"

Steve said, " _STEVE~!_ Oh, no! I meant _Shy Guy_!"

The Red Shy Girl nodded, "Okay. Welcome, brother."

The gynoids viewed the action, as Tenma huffed, "Those Shy Girls are so dumb… They'll believe anyone who wears a mask… Right?"

Yakumo giggled, as she armed a Bob-Omb. She said, "I have an idea, to prevent their evil plans from going into fruition."

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, a Bob-Omb in a Shy Guy mask appears, as the Pink Shy Girl asked it, "Hello. You look right, for a Shy _Guy_. What's your name?"

The Bob-Omb ticks, as the pink one asked, " _Tick-Tick?_ That's an odd name."

 **BOOM!  
** The bomb exploded, as all the Shy Girls were reduced into pieces, after being caught in the huge explosion. Tenma laughed, "Aw, sweet! We did it! This will pay for that damn Samantha to tattle on us."

Yakumo said, "Well, _we_ died, but were rebuilt. Luckily, I died, but I do not remember."

"How so?"

"Well, I heard a voice saying that you were gay. But it's impossible, since you have a heart for a boyfriend. But then again, no one here's a lesbian. Narumi Nanase forbids it, since she questions her relationship with another."

"Another fembot? Who?"

Seina and Mayura flew by, as they spotted the two evil robots. Raccoon Mayura said, as she swooped down, "Get a load of _this_!"

 **BONK!  
** She divebombed onto Yakumo, flattening her. Tenma cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yakumo beeped, "Error… _My powers are fading… Why am I… being… trashed?_ "

"Sis, don't die. I'll call a repairman."

Yakumo suddenly sparked from her chest, as Tenma started to feel weak. Yakumo whispered, "Ten… ma… I love… you… sooooooooooooo… muuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

Her eyes faded to black, with her mouth curled and her hands and arms rigid. Tenma started to fade out, as she spoke, "Error… _My battery… is… low… Why… did I… forget… to… charrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… rrrrr… rrrrr…_ "

She collapsed onto Yakumo's chest, face-first, with her eyes black and her arms loosened. Seina smiled, as she said, from the sky, "Nice hit, Mayura! Another Koopa and Goomba down!"

Mayura said, "Come on! Let's head to Vanilla Dome. I heard there's a cool Ghost House to try. I'm going to go get Lemmy. We've already beaten Iggy and Morton Jr."

Seina flew off, as Raccoon Seina, "I'm game, _Mah-yura_."

They fluttered off, leaving the broken gynoids, motionless and sad.

* * *

Hours passed, as a girl with long black hair, thick eyebrows, and a white uniform spotted the broken Tenma and Yakumo. She asked, "Huh? Who is this?"

She also had a _Visitor's Pass_ pinned on her chest, since she's visiting Mushroom Kingdom. She kneeled down and asked, "Huh? Is that Koopa Troopa Fembot fondling that Goomba's boobs?"

Kamek flew by and called out, referring to Tenma & Yakumo, "SEE? I knew you were gay!"

The girl picked up both robots and said, "Come on. You girls need a repair job. I'll see if I can find a car."

She carried them out of the forest, heading to the nearest vehicle.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, near the entrance of Vanilla Dome, Seina equipped herself with a Feather, becoming Cape Seina, while Mayura cuddled her long tail, after becoming Fire Mayura. She said, "Well, Seina, I'm going to go through the water area, with you, and you take the Ghost House in Vanilla Dome. I'll take Lemmy's Castle."

Seina smiled, "Wah-hee! This'll be fun!"

They went in, as they entered Vanilla Dome. However, a lone Koopa with hair was watching on, freaking out. He ran off, crying in fear, "OH, DEAR GOD! OH, GOD! OH DEAR GAAAAAAAAAWD!"

He vanished into Vanilla Dome. Who was this Koopa that is freaking out?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

Mayura was on the stage, as she was dancing to _"Do The Mario_ ".

 _(Mayura):_ Do the Mah-yura~!  
 _Swing your arms, from side to side  
Let's end the chapter NOW  
Do the Mah-Yura_

 _Take one step, and then again  
_ Let's do the Mah-Yura~!  
Here we go now!

You got it!

It's the Mah-yura~!

Do the Mah-yura~!  
 _Shake those hips, from side to side  
Come on, there's more to go  
with the Mah-Yura_

 _Take one step, and then again  
_ Let's do the MAH-YURA~!  
All together now!

Come on, now!  
 _Just… like… that~!_

Mayura finished the _Do the Mah-Yura_ dance. She bowed and left.


	3. Chapter 3

A rap is made, as Mayura and Seina traversed into the lava-filled caves, on a skull raft.

(Rapper): _GO! GO!  
It's the Mah-Yura Bros.  
And plumbing's the game  
Found a secret pipe  
while working on the drain_

 _Lend a hand to teach  
to save Princess Peach  
Some ol' action we get others  
when ya hooked on the brothers_

 _Nooooooooooooow…  
We got Koopa and her Goombas  
They're up to misbehavin'  
They kidnapped the princess  
Mushroom Kingdom needs savin'_

 _Abusing and confusing  
everybody, soon discover  
They cannot help but  
to be hooked on the brothers  
UNGH!_

Seina and Mayura arrive at the end, as Seina sees a haunted house. She said to Mayura, "Okay, Mah-yura. Go get that Lemmy."

She went in the Boo House, as Mayura said, "Okay. I better prepare. Hmm… Maybe over here…"

She went to another area in Vanilla Dome, as two figures, in maid outfits, watched on in amazement. They dashed away, and hid in the darkness.

* * *

 ** _Reservoir Troopas 2_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lemmy's Castle, four female robots were in a meeting, as they got the message that Tenma & Yakumo are incapacitated, for the time being. Also, Mayura is about to arrive. A Koopa in rainbow hair appeared, as he met with the girls.

"YOU GUYS!" Lemmy cried, "She's coming! I don't know why, but there's a female Mario there! Whoever she is, she's going after mah stash, man!"

One girl, in white hair, dressed in a Dry Bones costume, said, "Whoa! Chillax, Master Lemmy! She won't be victorious! I mean, she's too new."

A robot in a Big Boo shell appeared, as she had bright lavender hair, flowing in her body, in a blood red dress. She said, "Whoever this new girl is, I'm gonna scare that poor human…"

A fembot in a Thwomp brick said, with her eyes visible from the slots, in a fast mumbling voice, "You know… _*mumbling*_ …wish you weren't a bad guy… _*mumbling*_ … you know, I slaughter, so bad!"

Lemmy asked, "So, you ladies will protect me?"

A small Sparky came by, as he spoke, "YEAH! I want to zap that Mario girl. I cannot wait to best her in battle."

He kept rolling along, as two maid girls appeared. One has pink hair, done in pigtails, in a pink maid uniform and white tights, and another has light blue medium hair, in a blue maid uniform, and fishnet stockings. The girl in pink said, "DO not worry, Lemmy. We will protect you. Miss Nanase made us her assigned _Freelance_ bodyguards! _Ba-ha ha-HAAAAAAAAH!_ "

Lemmy asked, "Wait… I thought you work for King Dad, since he was usurped by that little wind-up doll!"

The maid in blue bowed, "Ignore her. She's obviously wanting the coin. Anyway, I want every to get ready. Vera & I will man the Big Red Door. If this _new girl_ bests all of you, she has to go through _us_."

Vera held up a picture of Mayura and said, " _This_ is the female Mario that we will defeat and capture. Her name is Mayura Ichikawa, and she goes by the nickname, _Mah-yura_. Take her down… _NO MERCY…_ "

The Thwomp girl said, "Yes, ma'am, love you, ma'am… _*mumbling*_ What are we waiting for?"

She went up, as the Big Boo Girl vanished. The Dry Bones walked off, as Lemmy ran off. He panicked, "Oh, shit! Where's my balls? I have to be on my bouncy balls, while I balance and attack!"

Lemmy went to the Big Red Door, as he prepared to fight Mayura.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seina was traversing into the Vanilla Ghost House. She continued to walk through the dark house, as Boos float by. Two Dinosuar Ghosts float by, as Seina ducked. She panted heavily, as she whispered, "Man… New ghosts… I wonder this is how Luigi goes through with it."

She went to a circle of Boos, as Seina went in. She escaped the circle, exiting from a small hole in it. She went to a door and entered the next room. She saw a HUGE green blob float by, as she shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GREEN BOOGER GHOST!"

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Lemmy's Castle, Mayura arrives at the castle gate. She approached the gate, as a girl in a Dry Bones costume called, from inside, "Go suck a dick!"

Mayura walked off, but halted and gasped, "HEY!"

Inside, the first Dry Bones girl said to another, "See that? I insulted that whore, telling her to suck a dick."

The second Dry Bones laughed, "Good one, man."

Mayura smashed through the gate, destroying the robot girls. They fell apart, as one girl moaned, "What gives?"

Mayura huffed, "Don't insult me. YOU have no right to insult me, _you_ go suck a dick!"

She walked off, traversing into the castle. She stopped by a door and found the Thwomp Girl. She was up in the ceiling, about to strike.

She mumbled, from above, "Hey, you! Yeah yeah you! I'm gonna kill ya! Come over here, I'm gonna smash your face out! Get your ass over here and stand under me! PANTY SHOT!"

Mayura asked, "Uh, Pardon?

She asked her, "Who are you?"

The Thwomp Girl said, "What? You think I'm a liar? You think I'm lying? You calling me a liar? Why don't you come over her and try me? You won't be so bad, when you're flattened! By the way, my name's Yuri, and I took the job, since my body is too alluring for Master Narumi, and she just told me to shut up."

Mayura said, "Yeah… Listen, I know you're trying to crush me, and all, but you didn't have to reveal yourself. It ruins the mood."

Yuri barked, "Hey, it won't be so bad. You come over here, it will be done. Bada-bing, bada-boom! It'll be over with, and I can have sex with my master. So, why don't you come over here?"

"Uh, sex with Narumi?!"

"NO! I have a boyfriend at home, and I have to pay off my bills and rent, for my recharging and repairs. I just wanted extra cash, okay? Come on over here!"

Mayura growled, "I can't understand what you're saying! I'm gonna go."

Yuri said, "Fine! Be that way, because I'm gonna bash you down with my spikes! I'm glad no one was able to kill you yet, you jerk! Head to the door, pass me, or be flattened!"

Mayura pointed at the door, as it was in-between her and Yuri, "The door's _over there!_ "

Yuri roared, "You wanna be dead? Dead, you're dead! See, you're dead already. Hey, what are you looking at? Dead man walking!"

Mayura thought, "Christopher Walken?!"

She said, as she entered the door, "Better luck next time, loser! Also, nice speaking with you."

She left, as Yuri was fuming, "OH, COME ON! Yeah, you better run! Someone built this castle wrong! I cannot move! I can't come after you, you sick son of a bitch! I want your family DEAD! I want Luigi DEAD! I want Toad DEAD! I want Princess Peach DEAD! I want the Mushroom Kingdom BURNED TO THE GROUND!"

 **XXXXX**

Seina climbed up to the top of the ghost house, as she found a P-Switch. She hit it and a blue door appeared. She entered it and disappeared into the outside area. She left the house and said, "Well, that was too easy. Too many big booger ghosts…"

She looked on and saw Lemmy's Castle from a distance. She said, "Mayura… I hope she's okay…"

 **XXXXX**

Mayura plowed through three Dry Bones, as then went up the stairs. A rolling spiked ball headed towards Mayura. She ducked and broke the chain off with a kick. The Dry Bones recovered, as they chased after Mayura. The huge spiked ball rolled down the stairs, and the girls in Dry Bones screamed for their lives. They were trampled down, as Mayura entered the next room.

She gasped, as she whispered in fear, "A g-g-g-g-g-ghost?"

It was the Big Boo Girl, floating in a demonic purple haze. She said, as her Boo form covered her eyes, "Oh, hello. I am a Boo Model #666X. You can call me Misako."

"Misako? Like the fables of the dead girl with wet black hair?"

"Actually, I'm more of a Goth Gynoid. Come to me…"

"NO! You come to me."

"I can't. But I'm gonna get ya, if you leave… Believe me. You turn around, and beware of me…"

Mayura walked past her, as Misako opened her eyes. She floated after Mayura, but Mayura turned around. She whispered, "Damn. She's freaky."

Misako said, "Told ya. I'm too close for you."

Mayura walked backwards, as she was stammering. Misako barked, as Mayura kept going backwards, "Oh, hey, wait! That's not fair. That's just mean-spirited, that's what it is."

Mayura smiled, as she went to the door. Misako huffed, "Crafty, but unfair. I wonder if there's a way to disobey my _Boo Protocol_ … Whatever. Those plumbers are all the same."

In the room before Lemmy, Mayura finds the huge red door. She was stopped by Vera & Aurora, the Maidbots that assisted Lemmy. They posed in a fighting style, as Mayura asked, "HUH? Who are you?"

Vera laughed, "We're the Maidbots. Number 1!"

Aurora said, "We are here to stop you. Even though we obey Bowser, we have orders to kill you, in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Vera and Aurora prepare to fight, as Mayura was unimpressed. Vera shot lasers from her eyes, while Aurora fired a missile. Mayura dodged out of the way, and pulled out a Fire Flower. She became Fire Mayura, and then fired fireballs at Vera & Aurora. They screamed, as they were on the ground, engulfed in flames. Mayura smiled and said, "Too easy."

She went in the red door and met with Lemmy, who was balancing on his huge yellow ball with orange stars. He gasped, "OH! YOU? You're… Uh, uh…"

Mayura winked, "It's-a _me~!_ Mah-yura~!"

Wario appeared again and cheered, "And it's-a ME! Wario!"

Waluigi appeared again and cheered, "And it's-a ME! WAAAAAH-!"

 **POW!  
** "NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mayura knocked the evil plumbers off, as she said, "Ignore them. I fight you, alone."

Lemmy panicked, as he rolled around, "Aw, man. Aw, shit. Aw, man. I have to kill her. How did she went through my security?"

Lemmy fired a beam from his wand, and balls started to bounce around. Mayura started to dodge the balls and spring off each one, heading into Lemmy's spot. She pounced on Lemmy's head, and the Koopaling escaped into the castle. She gave chase at him, as he was crying to not be hurt. Mayura fired at him with fireballs, and he was singed. They ran down into the basement, with a lot of lava and pipes. Lemmy hid in one and produced three dummies. She pounced on a dummy, as he chucked a Bob-Omb at her.

 **BOOM!  
** Mayura loses her Fire Power, and then grabs Lemmy, punching him in the face, throwing him into the wall. Lemmy screamed, "AH, SHIT! SHE IS GONNA GET ME! HELP ME! HELP!"

Mayura tackles Lemmy through the wall, and then plummeted in a deep abyss, inside the castle. They exchanged punches and kicks, as Lemmy laughed. He noticed that she is going to die, as the abyss has lava at the bottom. Lemmy knocked Mayura down and laughed evilly. Mayura plummeted to her death. Lemmy laughed, as he cheered, "YES! OH, YES! I WON! I KILLED THE NEW GIRL! SHE'S DEAD! I WIN! WIN! I! HAVE W-, WHAT THE?"

He was falling, and noticed that Mayura's long tail was hanging on a small hook. Mayura blew a kiss and waved, "So long, gay bowser~!"

Lemmy cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

 **FZZZZ!  
** Lemmy fell into the lava, burning into a crisp. He was gone, as the scene faded to black, and a fanfare going on.

 **XXXXX**

Mayura left Lemmy's Castle, with a small Yoshi Egg in her arms. She placed the egg back and held a remote. She pressed a button, and a Banzai Bill flew in, destroying the castle, and everyone inside it. Mayura saluted, as she cheered, "YEAH! HA, HA, HAAAAAA~!"

 _Mah-yura has triumphed against Lemmy Koopa of Castle #3, kicking the ever-loving shit out of him and his gynoid goons. What challenges await Mah-yura next? Doesn't matter, because she'll beat up anyone in his way, whatever it is._

* * *

Tenma and Yakumo, fully fixed, arrived in Vanilla Dome. Tenma said, "So, after that whole incident with the Shy Girls revolting, she put us both on Castle Guarding. We're reduced to being Fortress Grunts."

Yakumo smiled and said, "Yes, but think of how much money we'll get, killing Mario & Luigi, now and then, inside these stone fortresses?"

Tenma asked, "Whoa, _you're_ still getting paid?"

"Yeah, about that… Did you get the chance to talk to the boys, down in Forest of Illusion?"

"Well… Now that you mention it-."

 **BONK!  
** A chunk of debris decapitated Yakumo. Her head fell off, and her eyes went cross-eyed. She beeped and fizzled, speaking incoherently. Tenma picked her head up and said, "Oh, Sis! I am so sorry… I can fix you. But I need to take you to the hospital."

A car horn was made, as Wario waved to Tenma. He cheered, " _I'm a Wario~!_ "

He was showing off his custom-made purple Cadillac with his nose and mustache imprinted on the hood.

Tenma said, "Can we commandeer your vehicle?"

Wario stepped out, as Tenma put Yakumo's head and body in the back seat. Tenma drove away, as Wario laughed. He went to his garage and pulled out his yellow motorcycle, _The Wario Bike_.

Wario revved off and cheered, "OH, yeah! A super-duper- _duper_ -duper… Wario!"

He drove off into the sunset.

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

A pink Shy Girl asked Yakumo, "Hey, Senpai, why am I the only one who is pink?"

Yakumo replied, "Because… … …You're a faggot."

Pink Shy Girl whined, "I am not! I'm a lesbian!"

 **XXXXX**

Misako floated by, in the castle, and found Poochie, a white dog with big lips, and brown and black spots. She whispered, "Hey, mutt… Hey, come on. You gonna bark all day, little doggy? Or are you going to bite?"

Poochie was confused, as Misako whispered, "Good dog…"


	4. Chapter 4

As the robot girls take a break from obeying their masters, it is the one time of day that they enjoy a little fun and relaxation. It was called…

A Koopa Robot cheered, " ** _FEMBOT FRIDAYS!_** "

Every Friday, all the girl robots party in a castle, all around the Mushroom Kingdom. And every castle able is available. This week's was at Iggy's. Tenma and Yakumo were not invited, since someone has to become the bouncers in the club.

Both gynoids were standing in the gate, as a row of Shy Girls, Koopa Girls, and Goombas were in line. Tenma and Yakumo were dressed in black skirts, white shirts, and shades. Yakumo said, "Iggy's Place is the club to be, since this'll be so much fun."

Tenma smiled, "I know. I love the hot and sexy badass shades… Makes me a total badass."

Yakumo continued, "Well, think of the paycheck we'll receive, soon as we finish the night."

"You're _still_ getting paid?"

"Yeah. _Everyone_ is. By the way, you were going to explain it to me, but I was shut down. What happened?"

Tenma explained, "Well, I got a call from management, and they said that I've been getting paychecks. But for some reason, they did not arrive."

Yakumo asked, "Whoa, really? I bet they got lost in the mail."

"I'm the _only_ Tenma, around here. I even gave management my picture and records, in order to get my paycheck."

At an office in DK Isles, a Sumo Koopa was viewing Tenma's records. He typed in " _ACCEPTED_ ", giving her a weekly check, every week. He then asked, "Who the hell's Tenma?"

Tenma concluded, "And management was to call me, for anything that comes up, until this matter is resolved. So far, no luck."

Yakumo said, "I'll have a word with Master Narumi, about your payment issues. For now, let us work on being sexy clientele for Narumi's Party, in Iggy's Castle. This'll be worth it, since Narumi fired that other bouncer."

Just then, Steve appeared in his Dry Bones costume. He cheered, "HI, GUYS~! Are you working here, too?"

Tenma said, "Hi, Steve. Actually, we are not working for you _or_ with you. We're replacing you."

He asked them, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Yakumo said, "Yeah. You're a terrible bouncer."

Steve asked, "What do you mean?"

A Koopa Robot with red hair walked in, as he greet, "Greetings, _Koopa #2991_."

A Goomba Robot walked in, flowing her braided blonde hair, "Greetings, _Goomba #1337_."

Mario walked in, as he tipped his hat, "Hi, Mario~! Come on in!"

He explained, "He's a regular in our _Fembot Fridays._ That Italian loves to party~!"

Tenma huffed, "Steve, you are useless! Error! _Subject Steve is a worthless employee. You are grounded. Grounded. Grounded._ "

Steve whined, "WHY?"

Yakumo said, "You are supposed to be a bouncer, and one of your jobs is to let people out… but by that, we mean _anyone_ that wears Mario or Luigi uniforms; _including_ Mario!"

Wario appeared, as he waved, "Oh, no! D'OH, I MISS!"

He went into the bushes and changed into his Warioware attire, as he walked by. Tenma bowed, "Greeting, _Subject Wario_."

Wario laughed, " _OH, YEAH~!_ I'm a Wario! I'm-a gonna win!"

He went inside, as Steve asked, "Wait… _He's_ a plumber."

Yakumo stated, "Yeah, but he's a villain, and CEO of Warioware. He doesn't count."

Steve said, "But-."

Tenma scolded, "Listen, Steve. You suck as a human being, or something from Creepers and Herobrine. You are a worthless organism, and you bring pain and suffering to everyone in contact and conversational mode. Why not do yourself, and the entire planet, a favor and put a bag over your head and leave it on!"

Steve said, "Okay, if you say so."

Steve left, as Yakumo asked, "You think he'll do it?"

Tenma smirked, "He might. But what's the point about this club? All I see are mostly Shy Girls… and Kamek, a few Koopas, and, OH! I see a cameo~!"

Daisy waved to the crowd, in brown hair, wearing her yellow princess dress, "Hi, I'm Daisy~!"

Yakumo said, "Remind Narumi to abduct _her_ , if the given chance. But I wonder what goes on, inside the club. We've been here for two weeks, and we were not invited to clubs."

Tenma said, "Maybe our hatred for humans makes us useful. But I _wonder_ what goes on inside…"

Inside the club, all the Robot Girls, in Koopa, Goomba, Shy Girl, and their casual wear, danced around and drink, while in the beat of Electrodome from _Mario Kart 8_. All the girls are partying, including a few invaders. Mayura was disguised as a Red Shy Girl, with her black hair now a dark blue, and messy. Her tail wagged, as she walked pass each Shy Girl. She whispered, "This is neat. I love parties. Whoever said that not partying is a law?"

Seina said, "Batman."

She popped out, in a Green Shy Girl costume. She smiled, "Hi, Mah-yura~!"

Mayura whispered, "Seina? What are _you_ doing here?"

Seina said, "Just doing the _twerk_ , with my fellow Shy Girls."

" _They're_ the enemies!"

"Yeah, so? _Fembot Fridays_ is considered an off-day. NO work, just fun. And you weren't for fun."

"Well, only for the beach and a trip to a café, for a very pricey parfait…"

A Yellow Shy Girl in pink hair asked, "OH! Is that a Nekomimi Shy Girl?"

She petted Mayura and said, "Aw, how sweet… Nummies, nyan?"

Mayura whispered, "Uh, Seina… I forgot to mention something…"

She grabbed her wrist and said to the Shy Girl, "Sorry. She and I have to talk. We'll play later."

They ran off, as Yellow Shy Girl asked, "Nyan?"

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, Narumi arrived in Bowser's Clown Car, a white pod with a green propeller on the bottom. She parked it by the castle, as she said to Tenma and Yakumo, "Hey, you two! I'm going to get some partying going on, so would you be dears and park the Clown Car? Don't worry, I'll comp for any dents. Those will be easily fixed."

Tenma whined, "Aw, come on! I hardly even get paid!"

Narumi glared, "GET! TO! WORK! ON THE DOUBLE!"

Tenma and Yakumo went in, as Narumi added, "I don't mind dents, but if anything _serious_ happens to it, I'll have to gut the _pigs_ … if you know what I mean…"

They said, "Yes, ma'am."

She left, as Yakumo whispered, "Whoa, she's serious."

Tenma started the Clown Car, as Yakumo pleaded, "NO! What are you doing?"

Tenma said, "She told us to park it, but she didn't say _where_. But I have to find a parking lot, or Narumi will eat her _Yoshi-Os_ off my robot skull."

Yakumo joined her, and the car flew off. Yakumo said, "Well, let's give it a spin, before Narumi comes back… and if somehow we arrive late, we'll tell her that Mario egged her Clown Car, and we had to get it washed."

Tenma said, "Agreed."

 **XXXXX**

Mayura was in the bathroom, looking at her hair. She gasped, seeing blue cat ears. She whispered, "No… Not that… I'm changing…"

Seina looked at her and said, "Oh, my. It's worse than I feared… Have you been playing as Cat Mario?"

"A little…"

She batted her hair, but the ears remained. She cringed, "Seina, any idea what happened? That Shy Girl said I was a Nekomimi. I don't wanna be a nekomimi girl…"

Seina hugged her, as Mayura was crying. She whispered, "There, there… Mayura, you'll be fine. It's just a phase."

She blushed, as she stroke her tail, "Cute kitty… Nya…"

They continued to hug, with Mayura unknowingly noticing that Seina likes Cat Mayura.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at night, Tenma started to feel funny. A woman in a pink princess gown and blonde hair cuddled by her lap.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Yakumo asked.

Tenma blushed, "Uh… Is that-? It's the Princess!"

"Yeah, what's _she_ doing here?"

"I don't know, but she was warm on my lap. I think she loves me… OH, how sexual…"

"UGH! You're disgusting. Belay your sex mode!"

"Yes, Sis."

They stopped, as they went upside down. Princess Peach landed on the ground, as she smiled. But then, a huge iron ball appeared, heading towards the Princess.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"  
 **CRUSH!  
** The iron ball crushed Peach, killing her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Tenma shrieked.

"Oh, no. I forgot. Narumi kidnapped her… But I forgot there was an iron ball in this vehicle…" Yakumo shivered.

Tenma cried, "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! Narumi will kill us! NO! Mario will kill us! NO! And Luigi will kill us, too! He gets some on the side! I say we bury her corpse!"

"What are you talking about? She's six feet deep in a two-ton iron ball. She's buried enough. Let's just get out of here."

They flew off, only to be stopped by Steve, who was wearing a paper bag.

"HI, GUYS~!" He cheered.

Tenma said, "Hi, Steve."

"So, what am I supposed to do now?" He asked.

Yakumo replied, "Uh… Die, I think…"

Steve said, "Ohhhhhhhhhh. Am I dead yet?"

Tenma roared, " **ARE YOU RETARDED?** "

He asked, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Yakumo said, "Just leave the bag on, Steve. And if you want to kill yourself, properly, use a plastic bag, _not_ paper."

Steve said, "I'm sorry. I'll try harder, next time."

Tenma huffed, "You _better_. Big jerk."

They flew away, as Steve said, "Gee. Those guys are swell."

 **XXXXX**

They continued to fly away, as Tenma asked, "Sis, how come you get to drive? I have a license."

Yakumo replied, "Yeah, well… I know mobility, since I am durable, unlike you. But you can be fixed, in any way. I am Project Yamo, of co-."

 **WHAM!  
** "Aw, you gotta be shitting me!" A huge Hammer Bro roared, as he was on two flying blocks.

Yakumo said, "OH! I'm so sorry. I didn't know where I was going."

The Hammer Bro yelled, "DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING? You're a giant flying clown car! How could you _not_ look where you're going?"

Tenma said, "Hey, now. Let's not be hasty. This is Master Narumi's vehicle. We just wanted to park it… not for a joyride."

The Hammer Bro huffed, "You ladies give me such BS. No way that a female android has taken Bowser's Kingdom. It makes me so angry that I wanna throw hammas!"

Yakumo said, "But it's the truth!"

Tenma pleaded, "And there's no need to throw hammers. It can get buffered out."

Hammer Bro said, "Well, I still need some compensation. Who insures you, other than that fembot?"

Tenma said, as she held up a Mechakoopa, "Him."

They flew off, as Hammer Bro said, "Finally, some answers."

He then roared, as he knew he had been had, "Hey, wait a minute! THAT'S IT! I'M THROWING HAMMAS!"

In a spring of rag, he threw an endless onslaught of hammers, all in one place. He was severely annoyed that he didn't move. Just threw hammers, in an angered state.

 **XXXXX**

Tenma and Yakumo returned to where Steve is, as Steve was in a plastic bag, passed out from suffocation.

"He's dead. No big surprise." Yakumo said.

Tenma replied, "Hey, he's still breathing. Besides, that would be suicide."

"Yeah, but we _did_ talked him into it."

"Not my fault if he was retarded."

Yakumo suggested that they return to Iggy's, post haste. Tenma replied that she agrees to it, as long as Narumi doesn't make her and Yakumo into pallets, for her to eat sushi off of.

 ** _Cucumber FAQ:_** _Ew, what?_

 **XXXXX**

They returned to the castle, as Narumi came out. She asked, "Did you guys park it?"

Yakumo said, "Yeah, about that…"

Tenma barked, "Does this place even _have_ a parking lot for clown cars?"

Narumi looked around and said, "Good point. You two deserve a raise for this. And also, see if we can pave a little spot of ground, for a parking lot for Koopa Karts and Clown Cars."

Yakumo smiled, "Sweet."

Tenma whined, "That's not fair! I'm happy for the raise, but I didn't _get_ paid!"

Narumi then noticed the ding on the side of the Clown Car and asked Tenma, "Hey, Tenma, did Paul do this to the car, again?"

Tenma asked, "Huh? Who's Paul?"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

Mayura was in bed, as she was connected to a machine, with her heart rate beeping. She whispered, "If I die… do not make me into a stew…"

Her machine was beeping, as Seina huffed, "You'll live. I'm going to have a doctor come by and have that metamorphosis looked at."

Mayura sobbed, "My life is over…"

 **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…  
** Mayura flatlined and died, as Seina sighed in anger, "I'll get the Green Mushrooms…" and left.

 **XXXXX**

In another castle, a Lakitu named Dr. Rick Finkelstein, was talking to the Hammer Bro, Paul.

"So, tell me," Rick asked Paul, "Why do you throw these hammers, when angry?"

Paul replied, "Well, as a Hammer Bro, I have an endless surplus supply of hammers. And when mad, said supply needs throwing."

"Uh-huh… And how many hammers do you throw?"

"Well, depends on how mad I am… Could be three, four, six, nine hundred and thirty-four… Like I said, I have an unlimited supply. So, no need to be conservative."

Rick asked, "I see. So tell me, when you throw these hammers, are you really _throwing_ yourself?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Rick pulled out a doll and said, "Well, I have this doll. And sometimes it can be your father did something that hurt you."

Paul barked, "WHAT? MY FATHER NEVER TO-!"

"No, no need to throw hammers about it, and be sensitive, but just point to the doll, and I'll know if he did it."

Paul seethed, as he screamed, "CUT IT OUT! I'M GONNA THROW THEM!"

Rick insisted, but Paul lost it. He yelled, as he threw hammers, again, one at Rick, knocking him out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Tenma & Yakumo were in a meeting, as Yakumo just returned from Narumi's office.

"Sis, what did Narumi ask you?" She replied.

Yakumo said, without hesitation, "Master Narumi said that she is fine with the dent in the Clown Car, but she's a bit miffed why Princess Peach was missing from inside."

"And?"

"And I said that she leapt out of the Clown Car, when we were parking it. I tried my best to keep the lie going, saying that she's dead. But even so, we hate humans. She deserves to die."

"Yeah, but that's Mario's girlfriend! We cannot let her die, like that! Come on! We have to revive her!"

"I'm one step ahead of you."

They left to return to where Princess Peach was killed.

 **XXXXX**

Moments later, three Shy Girls, dressed in leafy skirts and war paint, holding up spears, chanting in beeps.

"Beep! Beep. Boop. Bleep."

Tenma asked, " _This_ is your idea? Robot girls as natives?"

Yakumo explained, "Not just any robot girls in Shy Guy masks and native islander clothing. They're witch doctors."

One Tribal Shy Girl said, "We're called _Tribal Shy Girls._ "

They all have tan skin and black hair. They chanted, "Ooh! Eee! Ooh! Ahh-ahh!"

Tenma huffed, "Tribal Girls… How exotic… Sarcasm."

Yakumo said, "Anyway, ladies. Can you revive Princess Peach? Someone crushed her with an iron ball, and she has to be alive, for Mario to fall for the bait."

The first Tribal Shy Girl said, "Ugh! Indeed we so, Kemosabe."

She said to the others, "Now, remember, it's pivot-step-twirl, not pivot-step-step."

The second one said, "Well, I guess I'm not a good witch doctor."

They swayed their hips and raised their spears. They chanted in unison.  
" _Mooka-locka hooka-locka heekee-HA!  
Mooka-locka hooka-locka heekee-HA-HA!  
Mooka-locka hooka-locka heekee-HA!  
Mooka-locka hooka-locka heekee-HA-HA!"_

 **BOOM!  
** Rain started to fall, as Tenma whined, "YAMO! This is not right! You hired three gynoids, and they are useful for a rain dance!"

Yakumo complained, "Well, they said that they'd raise the dead!"

She said to them, "You girls, you said that you'd raise the dead."

The first Tribal Shy Girl said, "Sorry. I guess I thought that dance woulda worked. I didn't realize that it was a rain dance."

The third Tribal Shy Girl asked, "Do you know of another dance we can try?"

The second one asked, "How about _that_ one? We haven't done that in ages."

The first one said to the robot girls, "The only other dance that we can do is the one from _Cats_."

Yakumo blushed, " _Cats_? I loved _Cats_."

Tenma barked, "Sis! Are you crazy?"

Yakumo said, "Oh, I mean… Sorry… Are you nuts? I hate that show!"

She whispered to them, "Show me that, later."

Tenma and Yakumo leave, as the third Shy Girl chanted, "OOK! UNGA-BUNGA-BING-BANG!"

She pointed at an unconscious Steve, as they ran to him. They removed the plastic bag from his head and nodded. They chanted around him, dancing continuously.

 **XXXXX**

Tenma and Yakumo drove off in the Wario Car, as Tenma huffed, "Well, _that_ plan backfired. And what was Plan B supposed to be, hmm?"

Yakumo said, "Well, we'll get there, before dusk falls. We owe a favor to these two girls."

"Who?"

"They were in Lemmy's Castle, taking our place, while we were being damaged. We did owe them our lives."

 **XXXXX**

In a forest in Forest of Illusion, Vera & Aurora met with Tenma & Yakumo. Vera said, "Oh, look, it's the Wieners…"

Tenma scoffed, "Oh, ha, ha… We want a favor to ask you."

Aurora said, "We're good with deals. But it'll cost ya."

Yakumo said, " _I'll_ pay for it. Besides, you still haven't got paid, Sis Unit."

Tenma said, "Don't remind me. By the way, I haven't a phone call from them, since that incident. Anyway, what do you have?"

Aurora said, "That depends. What do you need?"

Yakumo said, "Yeah… Sorry, but our Princess is dead… killed by a giant iron ball. And if we don't revive her soon, and bring her to Narumi, she'll kill us."

Tenma added, "Unless Mario & Luigi get there, first, and then _they'll_ kill us."

Vera nodded, "Ah, so. I think we have remedies for this. Here."

She pulled out a green leaf turnip, with five points and a yellow stem in the middle. Vera said that this is an herbal plant, which if planted on the corpse, the body will revive instantly.

Aurora added, holding a red bag of candy, "And if that doesn't work, we have our latest product to patent. It's _Lucky Candy_. It is 8 pieces of super-powered candy, and can even, maybe, bring the dead back."

Yakumo said, as she paid them her coins, "Deal. But why Lucky Candy, as a patent?"

Vera & Aurora cheered, " _RUCKY CANDY!_ "

Of course, they never explained, at all. For Vera & Aurora, it's a secret recipe. Either that, or they just want money.

* * *

Tenma and Yakumo returned to Peach's body, with the ball on it, as Tenma said, "Okay. She's buried deep. I'll plant the herb in there."

Yakumo watered the herb, as Tenma said, "While we wait, let's try this Lucky Candy."

Yakumo replied, "Well, we can't, yet. If this herb fails, we'll use it. You heard those maid-clad girls. This herb will work."

Tenma sighed, "Fine…"

 ** _Thirty minutes later…_**

Tenma asked, as a green cloud appeared from the corpse, "Do you think it's working?"

Yakumo said, "I don't know."

Tenma sniffed, as she looked around, "uh… What smells awful?"

"I don't know. Gynoids don't fart, you know."

"No, I don't think it's me."

The cloud got worse, as Tenma and Yakumo gagged in the cloud. Tenma buzzed, "OH, GOOOOOOOOOD! The sme-sme-sme-me-smeeeeeelll.. It's from-rom-rom-rom…"

Yakumo coughed, "Affirmative, Tenma… It's getting worse. All it does is stink up in a-. BZZT! Yes, master. Hello, master. I do as you say, mas-mas-mas-mas-mas-mas-mas-. _Error. System failure…_ "

Both robots malfunctioned, buzzing and beeping, spewing smoke from their bodies.

" _My-my-my-my-my servos are-. Error. Malfunction…_ "

 **XXXXX**

Minutes passed, as they rebooted. The stink cloud dissipated, as Tenma said, "Well, the herb didn't work. NOW can we try the Lucky Candy?"

 ** _So, they tried the Lucky Candy…_**

Tenma and Yakumo shared a piece of Lucky Candy, as Yakumo said, "Mm… It's good."

Tenma said, "Yeah, but I'm figuring that this candy is meant for _her._ On the plus side, it tastes delicious."

Yakumo replied, "I know. And I have it in me, from down there."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I don't know. But maybe this candy makes me think of you, _Sexy AM-Net Robot_."

Tenma scolded, "Is it just me, or is this Lucky Candy give you Spanish Fly, or did it somehow made you all horny and stupid… or does this Lucky Candy give you a change from _Straight_ to _Gay_?"

Yakumo gasped, as she cringed, spitting out the candy, "AAGH!"

Tenma said, "Too late."

Yakumo growled, "Damn! Is there any more Lucky Candy?"

Tenma placed a piece in Peach's mouth. And then places the two-ton ball on her, as she said, "There. Hopefully, with superpowers, she can be alive, and lift that huge iron ball up."

Yakumo said, "Uh, I don't think it'll work on corpses…"

* * *

One hour later, Tenma and Yakumo flew off again, in Bowser's Clown Car, as Tenma was crossed.

"I have a bad feeling about _Plan C_. It better work, for your sake, because if you do not have a plan, or a plan that doesn't work, then we are screwed. And then, we will have to confess to Narumi… and then, we will be dismantled! Well, unless, of course, Mario and Luigi get to us, first, and pay us revenge for murdering the Princess, and so _they_ will dismantle us." She barked.

Yakumo said to her, "Be patient, Sis. We're going to need professional help."

 **XXXXX**

Yakumo returned, minutes later, from Kamek's Hut, and she said that he told her that all the girls needed was a 1-Up Mushroom. To do so, they have to chuck a baby frog into Wart, the ruler of Subcon. Tenma refuted and said, "Sis, why a 1-Up Mushroom? It's so rare!"

Yakumo replied, "Well, it's the only way. Come on."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Mayura's house, a doctor examined her, as she was unconscious and her heart beating weakly. He asked her, "How long have you been like this, Miss Ichikawa?"

Mayura said, "Since I arrived… It's like… I got a tail… and… ears… I think I'm a cat girl…"

The doctor said, "Well, I'm going to make some tests, and we'll see what is wrong with you. And pretty soon, you'll be jumping into pipes, in no time."

He used some syringes and pulled out a little blood and hair from her. Seina whispered, "Doctor, is it serious? Mayura has never been in a severe metamorphosis, before."

Mayura wagged her ears, and weakly said, "What is wrong with me? My tail… it saved me, during Lemmy… but I… feel… tired…"

She passed out again, as Seina cried, "OH, NO!"

The doctor revived her with a 1-Up Mushroom, as he said, "Well, finding these are very scarce, and Miss Ichikawa hasn't collected these, in her bios. While I find out what's wrong with her, give her a few of these mushrooms, and make sure she's abled."

Seina bowed, "Yes, sir."

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhlie, Tenma & Yakumo were at a swamp, with a Froggy in their hands. The frog saw Wart, a huge green lizard with a crown and robe, and said, "Daddy?"

Tenma gasped, "OH, MY GOD! That frog knows Wart. I didn't know they were related."

Yakumo said, "Whatever it is worth, let's feed it to him, and get out of here."

Tenma fed the poor frog into Wart, as he ate him. Wart belched loudly, and produced a bubble with a 1-Up inside. Tenma caught it and said, as she and her sister left, "Come to think of it, I've heard some pretty heavy stuff about Kamek, about how he kept feeding Wart his own children, just to piss him off."

Yakumo replied, "True, but we got what we needed, and we don't have to go back. It's so horrible."

Hours later, Tenma & Yakumo returned with the 1-Up, as they approached Peach's body, still with the ball in her. Tenma said, "I can't believe we did all that for a 1-Up Mushroom."

Yakumo said, "Yeah, but it was the only way. I mean, how _else_ are you going to find these? These are super rare."

"True. Let's throw it in her, and we'll dive in and catch her. News has it that Mayura is sick, and she _won't_ save her. Good for us, and good for Narumi."

Tenma tossed the mushroom to Peach.

 **1UP!  
** Peach is revived… but…  
 **CRUSH!  
** The ball she was on killed her, again.

"AUGH! We knew we should've move the ball, first. We better try it again…" Tenma whined.

Yakumo said, "Okay… But this is the last time. Those poor Froggies…"

 **XXXXX**

The robots returned with another frog, and fed Wart it, just to get a 1-Up. Kamek suddenly appeared and shouted nonsense, leaving Wart in shock, knowing that he ate his own sons.

Moments later, they returned to Peach's crushed body. Yakumo moved the ball, as Tenma was in the Clown Copter. She said, "You would think that after Kamek tricking Wart into eating his children that he would not be dumb enough to do it, ten minutes later. And yet, _he did!_ "

"Okay, Sis." Yakumo said, "Toss the 1-Up to me, and I'll revive her."

Tenma revived Peach.

 **1UP!  
** Peach is revived, but Yakumo has her cornered. She pleaded for help, as Yakumo beeped, "Resistance is futile. You are now captured."

Just then, a hot air balloon swooped by. Mario grabbed Peach, and then escaped into the sky. Yakumo cried, "NO!"

Tenma roared, "Aw, damn it! Mario got her!"

 **XXXXX**

Disappointed and angry, the cyborg girls, in the Clown Copter, leave to Narumi's castle. Yakumo said, "Aside from the fact that we revived Peach, we're gonna tell Narumi that Mario got the Princess… _again_."

Tenma said, "Alright. _You_ tell her."

"NO WAY! YOU tell her. I don't want her to make me a human stabbing post!"

"Well, I don't want to be spare parts, and my body as a pillow!"

"Alright, how's this? We'll tell Narumi, at the same time. It wouldn't hurt to try, since you can't hurt the messenger."

* * *

At Narumi's Castle, Tenma and Yakumo bowed to them, as Narumi asked, "So? Where's the Princess?"

The cyborg girls said, "Uh…"

"No, no, I won't be angry… But if anything happened to her-."

Tenma explained, "Well, the Princess escaped, but we accidently killed her… only to revive her, because you wanted her alive."

Yakumo said, "Not to mention that you have a little distaste for humankind."

Narumi smiled, "I know. But not even the people I know, or the robots I know, couldn't let me down. I am a little peeved that you killed her, and I don't mind. Should she die, her corpse belongs to me… since I want Mario and Luigi, and his Toads, dead."

Narumi glared, "But why isn't she with you?"

The robots said, in unison, "Mario rescued her…"

Narumi shrieked, " **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?** "

Tenma and Yakumo ran away, as Narumi held up a machete and yelled, "YOU BITCHES FROM HELL! GET BACK HERE!"

She chased after the cyborgs, as they screwed up… again.

* * *

Seina said, as she brought soup for Mayura, "Here you are. I got you fish and noodle soup."

Mayura looked at her bowl and asked, "Why fish?"

Seina giggled, as Mayura huffed, "Look, just because I look like this, I'm not your cat. Well, mainly I look like a geek. But you _are_ giving me those green shrooms."

"It's not a problem. I wish we'd save the princess today, since you had that, during Iggy's Club. Next _Fembot Friday_ , you and I are staying home, watching movies."

"Sounds good."

Mayura took a spoonful of soup, as she smiled, "Nice. This stuff is good."

Seina giggled, as she whispered, "Nice kitty Mah-yura…"

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

Meanwhile, the Tribal Shy Girls danced around Steve. Rain poured, as Steve was revived. He got up and said, "HI, GUYS~!"

The first Tribal Shy Girl said, "Oh, wow! We _can_ raise people from the dead!"

The second one said, "See? I told you I'm a good witch doctor."

The third one said, "I see. Guess I owe you a Coke."


	6. Chapter 6

Days later, Tenma & Yakumo returned from the castle, as Tenma explained, "Well, I got the evaluation reports for all the minions. And you & I are graded as D-List. Despite the fact that we killed Princess Peach, we _somehow_ blew a lot of missions."

Yakumo sighed, "That's bad. By the way, how goes the management issues; meaning you haven't been paid."

"Well, they said that I have to report to the welfare offices, and ask why my paychecks have not arrived. So, they're going to sort all this out. Meanwhile, they're assigning you with a new partner, until the matter blows over."

Yakumo smiled and said, "As long as you get the payoff… I'll be fine with a temporary ally."

Tenma left, as Yakumo whispered, "Poor sis…"

* * *

Tenma was in line, with all the unemployed villains, as she was hoping to know of why she has not been paid. A Lakitu called, "Next!"

Lakitu asked a Pokey, which is a yellow cactus, "Name?"

"Pokey."

"Abilities?"

"I can move back and forth… I'm segmented… and I retain water."

"Alright, there you go. Here's your money. NEXT!"

He interviewed a small girl in orange hair and a dress. "Name?"

"Kisa Sohma. I thought I was a tiger, but I'm not, because-."

"Yeah, that's great. Abilities?"

"Well, I wanna be a villain in this series, like my other Sohma cousins, but I want a role in any story."

"Well, I just can't do that. Take your money and go. NEXT!"

Lakitu interviews a huge fat blue pig in dark red armor, "Name?"

"I am Ganon – Lord of Evil! King of Darkness! Wielder of the Triforce of Power!"

"Yeah, that's too long. I'm gonna mark you as _Angry Blue Pig_. Abilities?"

"I have apocalyptic powers that can destroy Hyrule, and any lands I wish to conquer!"

Lakitu then said, "I'm sorry, sir, but it seems you don't qualify for welfare. You have to leave."

Ganon boomed, as he was angry, "WHAT? You will NOT get rid of me, like I'm some sort of Moblin! I am the Lord of Darkness! I WILL BURN THIS WHOLE WORLD TO THE GROUND!"

Lakitu said, calmly, "Yeah, well, that's all very nice. NEXT!"

Tenma appeared in line, as she said, "I'm here for my paychecks that I missed…"

"Name?" Lakitu asked.

"Tenma."

"Abilities?"

"None that I know of, since I am programmed for Koopa Troopas battles."

Lakitu said, "Well, you are covered for _one_ check. However, you are not able to receive any more help. Looks like you're on your own."

Tenma pouted, "Figures. So why hasn't my recent checks come in?"

Lakitu said, "Well, you were assigned for payments, and you are the only Tenma here in Mushroom Kingdom. But for now, you'll have to fend for yourself."

Tenma left, as she was fuming.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Yakumo was viewing new villains to tryout. First, she met with a red Shy Girl. But she quickly rejected her.

"I don't think this'll work out."

"Why?" The Shy Girl asked.

"Because… I hate you."

She interviewed a purple Rex, but said "No."

She interviewed Wiggler, a yellow caterpillar with a flower on its head, but she said, "Nope."

She saw a monkey and giggled, "Oh! I always wanted a pet monkey~!"

 **SLAM!  
** The monkey was flattened by a bigger monkey. It had brown fur and a red tie. It was Donkey Kong. He flexed a bit and offered her a banana. Yakumo said, "Correction – I always wanted a pet monkey with a red tie."

 **XXXXX**

Tenma, dejected, left the offices, as she moaned, "I can't believe I could only get _one_ paycheck. I'm the worst gynoid in the world… by that, I mean as the unluckiest one… being torn to pieces, shorting my servos out, and my armor is fading."

She walked away and said, "I hope Sister Unit is okay with this."

 **BOOM!  
** A huge laser beam appeared, destroying the Welfare Offices. Tenma didn't notice it, since she was moping. She stopped by a girl in a booth, with a sign that says " _Help Wanted_ ". Tenma said that she should find a new job, but the girl held a sign that says " _NO fembots allowed_ ". Tenma groaned, and left.

She whined, "I have never been this unlucky, since I was mauled by a Were-Cat, smashed by a supercomputer, and chucked into a missile. I wonder how Yakumo is doing, finding her new partner…"

* * *

Tenma was sleeping in her home, as Yakumo returned. She was relaxed, as Tenma was sleeping. She whispered, "Sis. I'm glad you're home."

Tenma woke up, as she smiled, "Sis…"

Yakumo said, "Hey, listen, I know you and I are being friendly now, but I don't know if I want to stay with DK, for a while longer."

Tenma said, "I know. Look, even though it does not matter if I am not getting paid, or not part of the Koopa Troopas, I can still hang with you."

They hugged, as Yakumo said, "Thanks. But also, I wanted to talk to you about Donkey Kong. That guy always shove his banana into my mouth, every time we have fun."

"And _they_ call me the gay one!" Tenma laughed.

She then figured it out and said, "Oh. Well, go fig. It's just a monkey."

"Yeah. Narumi called me, after that, and said that you and I need to man up, right away."

"What for?"

"Well, there's a problem with Mayura, and she's on medical suspension. And Vera & Aurora have already captured Princess Daisy. Narumi wants us, and us only, to nab Peach."

"Should we talk to her, in her castle?"

"Yeah. But first, we'll have lunch. Her big announcement to us isn't until later this evening."

"Right. I wonder what Vera & Aurora are doing with Daisy."

At a basement in Bowser's Castle, Daisy was tied up. Her arms were in iron shackles, her legs were tied in rope, and her mouth covered in duct tape. Aurora smiled, as she held up a chrome silver machine. Vera said, "Not now, Sis. Let us wait until Luigi arrives… He loves her."

Aurora smirked, "Yeah, yeah. What about Peach?"

Vera said, "Well, we'll have a talk with AM-Net and Yamo, in a flash. They trust us, since we helped them."

She whispered, "And soon, Narumi won't suspect a thing. It's a good thing Ludwig von Koopa recalibrated us into Maidbot Minions… And once we're free of Bowser's debt, we can continue on with the Maidbot Army. Who says that Tenma and Yakumo get all the fun, with a Robotic Rule?"

Aurora laughed, "And with Daisy on our side, since Narumi doesn't want Princesses, we can keep her, for ourselves."

Daisy sobbed, as she muffled incoherently. Vera laughed, "Mario can't save you now! _BA-ha ha-haaaaaah~!_ "

 **ZAP!  
** Aurora fired at Daisy.

* * *

The next morning, Steve was walking down the field, as he spotted four small flowers. He smiled and said, " _HELLO~,_ my little flower friends. It is a beautiful day~! I don't think anyone can ruin it for me."

He continued to cheerfully talk to the flowers, as Tenma and Yakumo got dressed to get ready for their mission. Tenma said, "Well, I hope this plan better work. I mean, Narumi gave us the orders on trying to stop Mario & Luigi, since we have Vera & Aurora as back-up."

"Yeah, but those two are not on the payroll." Yakumo said, "They only joined, for volunteer work. At the very least, we don't need to screw it up, like before. Our track record is about zero to 63, since we joined the Narumi Troops."

"So, how are we to succeed in _this_ plan? So far, we were unsuccessful in capturing Princess Peach."

"Don't worry. I have a better idea. You see, we can dress up as those whiny little heroes, _Mah-yura and See-enna_. And luckily, I have spare costumes of Mario  & Luigi with me, since I killed two of them."

"You're sick, Sis! But on the plus side, we get to be convincing robot plumber girls."

They stopped walking, as they heard Steve, "Don't you just love it when things are so peaches and cream? It's almost like the world doesn't have a care."

Tenma asked, "Did you hear that sound of fun-loving and cheerful stomach churns?"

Yakumo growled, "Steve."

They went to Steve, who was enjoying the flowers. Two figures watched on, as Steve said to the cyborg girls, "OH! Hi, guys~! Isn't such a fantastic day~?"

Tenma growled, and finally snapped, _verbally_ , "YOU KNOW WHAT, STEVE? YOU CAN TAKE YOUR CHEERY-ASS ATTITUDE, SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

She stomped on the flowers and roared, "I AM NOT IN FUCKING MOOD TO HEAR YOUR BULLSHIT! WE'RE JUST TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH A PRIME MISSION, AND NOT LEAVE ANY FAILURE OR CASUALTIES! AND _YOU'RE_ MAKING IT _EXTREMELY_ DIFFICULT! IF YOU HAVE HALF A MIND, IN THAT SQUARE BOX YOU CALL A HEAD, YOU GET OUT OF OUR FACE, BEFORE I UPROOT _YOURS_!"

Steve pouted and said, "I'm sorry that you felt that way. Bye, guys."

He left through the pipe, as Yakumo asked, "Wasn't that a bit… rude?"

Tenma barked, "It's just Steve! Who fucking cares?"

She smoked a bit from her body, as she moaned, "But still… I think that loosened a bit of my data…"

Yakumo said, "Good point. Don't ever do that again."

"Promise. Now let's get this over with. Let's return to the house, and get those costumes."

They walked off, as Vera & Aurora watched on. Vera whispered, "Oh, man… This is perfect…"

Aurora said, "But Sis, do you think that we can have Tenma & Yakumo dead, by blaming them as traitors?"

Vera said, "Oh, don't be ridiculous! Besides, we have plenty of time to prepare. Once Peach is close to our grasp, we can begin _phase 2, 3, and 4_."

Aurora complained, "We have a _Phase 4_?"

Vera whispered, "Work with me, huh, Sis? We have Daisy, before we can begin the trade-off and buyout. All we need is Peach, Mah-Yura and See-enna defeated, and Narumi not suspecting a thing. OH! And also, trash these cyborg rejects. We're _far_ advanced than them."

She put on her white earphones, as Aurora said, "I don't know… This is not going to be easy. But, if it'll trash these failures of a robot empire, what have we got to lose?"

Vera smirked, as she whispered to Aurora, about the plan. She grinned, "Oooooh… How sinister… like a sexbot on weed."

"Dude, seriously. Fembots are immune to drugs… also, not cool."

"Sorry."

Vera & Aurora are planning something, but what? Will they succeed in sabotaging Tenma & Yakumo's plan?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

Kisa returned to an undead Kagura Sohma, a woman with brown hair, a green dress, and pale dead skin. She asked, "So, how was it, Kisa?"

Kisa explained, "Well, they said that we couldn't get in the story, because no one would get the dated _Fruits Basket_ references."

Kagura barked, "What? That is such bullshit! I guess I'll have to show them… why I am… **_AWESOME!_** "

She glowed in a dark aura and fired a huge laser beam from her hands, destroying the Unemployment Building, reducing it into smithereens. Kisa was shocked, as she whined, "Hey, that-, that wasn't very nice of you, Kagura! You didn't have to blow them up! I'm telling Sissy on you!"

Kagura barked, "Shut up, brat! Let's get some hog jowls in Daten City."

Kisa said, "But Kagura, you don't even like Hog Jowls."

Kagura said, "Well, _you_ eat them, I _fuck_ them for myself! Are you coming?"

Kisa sighed, "Okay…"

She and Kagura left the Mushroom Kingdom, and from this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Seina was bringing in soup, as Mayura was sitting in bed. Mayura sighed, as she looked out the window. She said, "Man. I really wish I can become Mah-yura, again. I look like a cat."

Seina said, "Well, the doctors say that you needed bedrest, after your sudden transformation."

Mayura grumbled, "It's been days, since we have the results ready."

The phone rang, as Seina answered it, "Hello? Yeah? Mah-yura? Yeah, sure. I'll tell her. Hold on."

Mayura asked Seina who it was. Seina said that it was the doctor. He says that Mayura is able to play in Yoshi's Island, but at the beginning of Level 1-1 in _SMB Land_. And as for the ears and tail, it was a sudden case of _Avatar Troj_ , a harmless illness that only affects certain people with quirky traits. Mayura was always stressful and a very energetic person, while Seina is considered _mysterious_. Mayura sighs in relief, as she said, "Thanks, doctor. Of course, I should've guessed. But this is new to me."

 **XXXXX**

At Tenma's house, Yakumo was in a red hat, shirt, and denim overalls with a skirt. She said, "Hurry up, Sis. We have to get to Peach's Castle, and get the Princess."

Tenma appeared, dressed in green attire, like Yakumo's Mario suit, but with Luigi's. Tenma smiled, "I look rather beautiful in this."

Yakumo smiled, "Good, good. Remember that it was _Narumi's_ idea."

 _Narumi ordered the cyborg girls, in her throne, "I want you to dress up as Mario & Luigi. This idea will work, since Toads are fucking stupid. And no one cares about those dicks. Anyway, they will believe you, and let you into the castle grounds. And then, in any way, without scaring the princess, take the bitch off her hands. If you screw this up, you're junk parts! Also, if you somehow kill her, leave her corpse. You know how much I hated that Princess, and these Toads' stupid phrase."_

 _She bellowed, "AM-Net! Yamo! This is your biggest chance to make me proud! This is ALSO your FINAL chance! If that Princess is rescued, **one more time** , then I'm going to gut your hot gynoid bodies, and use your servos and chassis as a DIY Activity Kit for Ran Moore to build with! GOT ME?"_

 _The robots bowed, "Yes, master."_

Yakumo said, "This is our last chance. If we fail Narue Android, one more time…"

Tenma huffed, "Yeah, yeah. But if we botch it, we'll just make a run for it."

She asked, as she looked at her hip, "Hey, does this make my butt look fat?"

Yakumo snuffed, "Queer."

They left, heading to Peach's Castle, as a Fly Guy flew off, passing Tenma and Yakumo's house.

The Fly Guy arrived at the window of Narumi's castle, as he asked, "Master Narumi! Grave news for the mission!"

Narumi asked, "That's **_Queen Koopa_** to YOU! Now… what is it?"

The Fly Guy said, "Sorry to disturb you, milady, but I have important information… about AM-Net and Yamo, the evil gynoids."

"What about it?"

"You told them to bring you the princess. However, I have been informed, that they have _other plans_ in mind."

" _Other_ plans?"

Narumi growled, as she thought, "What could they be up to? I mean, their crimes were a Targus City invasion, being evil and malicious fembots… But what could they be up to? Surely, they'd never let me down."

She roared at the Fly Guy, "YOU! Leave me!"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, the cyborgs, dressed as Mario & Luigi, arrived at the castle. A Toad halted them, and then greeted them, as he recognized them. He said, "Hi, Mario! Hey, Luigi~!"

Tenma thought, "Why the cheerful accent?"

The Toad blushed, as he said, "Hi. I was wondering why you haven't call me, Luigi. It's nice to meet you…"

Tenma roared, "Are you insinuating that I am gay?"

"Uh, no. It's just I had a great time, last night, in Vanilla Falls. I guess it was one too many drinks. Anyway, Peach is in her room. You guys can come on in."

They went in, as Yakumo whispered, "I know now what this _Gay Luigi_ meme is all about."

Tenma replied, "Well, it's hard to say, since we learned that Vera & Aurora have Daisy. All Narumi wants is Peach."

"True. And also, that time I called you _Gayface_ … I am sorry."

"Don't be. You thought it was something else."

They shook a bit, as Yakumo whispered, "What's wrong with us, today?"

Tenma said, "Just find Peach's room, and let's get out of here. We'll worry about it, later."

Toad sobbed, as he moaned, "WHY does he always do this to me?"

Yakumo asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I said that I had a great time, last night, he acts like he has no idea what he's talking about! I mean, it's bad enough that he didn't say goodnight to me!"

She explained, "Well, he had some short-term memory loss in the past. Too many power-ups, you know?"

"I guess so. Anyway, have a good one, Mario."

Yakumo went back inside, as Tenma asked, "Where were you?"

Yakumo asked, "I did mention the whole _Gay Luigi_ thing. Is it just me, or is this Luigi _really_ a homo?"

Tenma was confused, "Huh?"

The Fly Guy returns, as he addressed to Narumi, back in her castle, "They are at Peach's Castle, now."

Narumi walked to the balcony and held up binoculars. She viewed the action and said, "I have to see what's going on…"

She said, as Tenma & Yakumo were by Peach's door, "I see… So, they are convincing… but knowing these two, they'll go at any lengths to rule a robot race. They plan to wait for me to devise a brilliant strategy, and like the evil gynoids as they are, they use it for their own dastardly purposes. But no matter. Once Mario & Luigi are out of the way, I will rule the Mushroom Kingdom. And even those noobs of plumbers cannot stop me, especially since these girls are too convincing."

She said to the Fly Guy, "Ready the troops. I wanna test their loyalties."

Fly Guy said, "Aye-aye."

He flew off, as Narumi continued to watch on.

 **XXXXX**

Vera & Aurora, meanwhile, were in a little shack in Donut Plains, as Vera was in a meeting with Bowser, who was on a HD monitor.

He roared, " _How are things going?_ "

Vera bowed, "Excellent, sir. We have word that the cyborgs, AM-Net and Yamo, have already been branded as traitors, just according to plan. We also have Princess Daisy."

Bowser laughed, "Mwah, ha, ha! _Show me!_ "

Aurora rolled in Daisy, with chrome skin and a yellow and orange one-piece swimsuit. Her eyes were LED blue, and her hair was sleek bronze. Bowser gasped, " _WHAT DID YOU DO?_ "

Vera smirked, "We roboticized her. You know your rival enemy, Dr. Robotnik, or Dr. Eggman, or Dr. whatever the fuck we're calling him?"

" _Yeah_?"

Vera explained, "Well, we have stolen his Roboticizer plans, and decided to rule the cities, with our army of Maidbots in side. This AM-Net and Yamo came within an eyelash of a robotic rule. So, we decided to take their endeavors and ambitions… for ourselves…"

Aurora added, "In return, we can help you eliminate Narumi Nanase, and take back the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Daisy beeped, with her eyes flashing, " _Hi. I am. Daisy. Woo. Hoo. Yeah._ "

Bowser roared, " _How are you going to do that?_ "

Vera said, "Baby steps, sir. First, we kidnap the Princesses in Mushroom Kingdom, and reproduce them as our robot slaves… and then, deliver the originals to you. Next, we eliminate Mario & Luigi, and you can do as you please to them. And finally, dispose that Narue Android as the fraud she is…"

Bowser barked, " _What's in it for me?_ "

Aurora said, "You get the Mushroom Kingdom, WE get a city to rule over…"

Bowser growled, " _Not good enough! If we want to win, you must get my son his prize… Haruka!_ "

Vera & Aurora asked, "Haruka?"

Bowser showed them a picture, and roared in one snarl, " _She's dubbed a savior in these worlds. If she hears wind of our operation and betrayal, we're screwed. Find her and bring her to Junior… I don't care if you make her one of your robots._ "

Vera & Aurora bowed, "Yes, sir!"

Vera printed out a copy of May, as she said, "Very cute. Perhaps she's in Mushroom Kingdom."

Bowser roared, " _No. Not here. She's in any city. Ask around, if anyone knows her…_ "

Aurora smirked, "Well, we _do_ owe a debt to a man in Hane City. We'll ask _him,_ first."

" _You do that. Bowser out._ "

Bowser signed off, as Vera smirked, "Perfect. So, once we're done here, we can go attack this Haruka girl. This is _one time WE_ got something right, and we're this close to fruition!"

Aurora saluted, "Yeah. And the best part of it is… _no one_ can stop us, now!"

They cackled evilly, as the Fly Guy was eavesdropping, by the window. He whispered, "Oh, ho… _Now_ I get it. AM-Net & Yamo aren't the traitors… Those two SEGA girls are."

He flew away, heading off to Narumi, to deliver the bad news. Vera & Aurora are actually traitors to Narue Android, and working for Bowser, who wants his throne in Bowser's Kingdom back. The Maidbots actually planned all this alleged kidnapping, including the transformation of Daisy, from human to robot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach, in her pink dress, was prancing in the room. A knock on the door was made, as Peach called, "Yes? Who is it?"

The cyborg girls appeared, in their disguises, as Peach smiled, "Oh, Mario! Luigi! Mario, you look so much thinner and shorter… and Luigi, you look… well… did you get tiny pigtails?"

Tenma huffed, "For a minute, I thought you might call me _gay_."

Peach smiled, "Sorry. But that meme makes you such a homo. NO homo~!"

Tenma snarked, " _No homo…_ Fuck you!"

Yakumo said, "Easy, Si-, uh, Bro… We just only came in, if you would like to join us in a stroll around the courtyard."

Peach cheered, "YAY! That sounds just peachy~! Better yet, let's take the hot air balloon!"

Tenma said, "Oh, boy. A balloon~! Ho, ho!"

She whispered, "Yakumo… She's too ditzy."

Yakumo said, "We have her on the ropes. Be patient."

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, they were flying around the kingdom in a yellow hot-air balloon. Peach viewed the sun and said, "Thanks for a lovely ride. Isn't it such a fantastic day?"

Tenma growled, in annoyance, as Yakumo said, "Yeah, sure."

She continued, "Yeah, it sure is. I woke up, this morning, singing, and the sun shone at me, in warmness, ever so soothingly, and when I had my breakfast gown ready…"

Tenma whispered, as Peach continued talking, "Sis, I cannot take it. I don't care, but Master Narumi says that it doesn't matter if she's dead, again. I'm chucking that bitch off this balloon."

Yakumo stopped her and said, "No need, Sis. I know how you feel. But we have to pull this off. If we deliver Peach to Narumi, we'll get a big payoff for this… and _you_ might get paid, for once."

Tenma nodded, "Well, here's hoping."

Peach concluded, "…and then you guys showed up. And boy, Mushroom Kingdom has changed a lot, since Queen Koopa came along. And so far, she hasn't captured me, yet."

Yakumo said, "Well, let's hope so. We'll be here for you."

Peach smiled, "Hey, look! There is a nice spot. Let's land here, for a picnic."

The balloon started to land, as a few baddies were arriving in the forest.

Meanwhile, near Donut Plains, Vera listened to her music, installed in her, as Aurora was dismantling Robot Daisy.

" _Hi. I am. Daisy. Obey. I am Daisy. Yay. Woo. Hoo. Hey. Come on._ "

Aurora said, "Shit. Where's the OFF button on her? Oh, wait."

She pressed her bellybutton, and Daisy powered down. She sighed, "Whew. For a minute, this would be a hassle."

She put all of Daisy's pieces inside, as Aurora used duct tape on the box, sealing it tight. She smiled, "Finish!"

A voice called, from far away, " _KILL THE TRAITORS!_ "

"What was that?"

Aurora looked out the window, as a few Koopas, Goombas, Rick Finkelstein, and Paul Hammerbro were heading to where Tenma & Yakumo are. Aurora called to Vera, "Hey, Sis! It looks like Narumi sent in the bad guys."

Vera watched on and gasped, "AGH! They're early! She knew of the cyborg bitches' infidelity, too soon! Ah, they'll ruin everything!"

Aurora huffed, "I wish I knew who squealed on them… so soon."

Vera said, "Well, come on. No goddamn Koopa Robot Girls is going to stop _our_ evil plans!"

"What about Daisy?"

"Leave her! We have what we need. But we'll just jet, once the thing boils over. _And_ get Peach, while we're at it."

The Maidbots departed to find Tenma & Yakumo, only to help deliver the Princess to Narumi… only to get rid of them, themselves.

 **XXXXX**

At the picnic site, Yakumo heard Paul's voice, "KILL THE TRAITORS! STEAL THE PRINCESS!"

Yakumo asked, "Did you hear that?"

Tenma said, "I think that must be our pickup. You two stay here…"

She said to Peach, "Uh, excuse me, Princess, but I have to… take a leak… I'll be right back."

She left, as Peach called, "Take your time, Luigi~! I'm going to talk to Mario, about my shopping day, the other day~!"

Yakumo cringed, "Help me…"

Tenma went in the forest, and met with Narumi's troops. She saluted, as she said, "I am not Luigi. I am in disguise."

Paul said, "Yeah, we knew that, from the boss."

"Okay. I see that you are our pickup. We have the princess, and we will have the delivery ready."

He barked, "Is that right? Well, I'm here to tell you that we _are_ your pickup. And by _picking you up_ , I meant _Insert Hammer A into Skull B_."

Tenma was shocked, as she cried, "WHAT?"

Paul said, "Sorry, kid. Boss Naru's orders. I have my orders to take you two out. Hang on."

Tenma shrieked, " **YIPE!** "

She ran off, as Paul prepares a hammer, "Okay, hold still… relax, you'll feel a slight pinch… followed by an _obscene_ amount of pain. Now, you're gonna hear a slight grinding sound, but don't worry, that's just my hammer, working its way to the brain, or in _your_ view, your motherboards. Now, come here!"

He saw Tenma had vanished, "Where'd you go?"

Tenma returns to Yakumo and cried, "DANGER!"

Yakumo cried, "I know what you mean! Princess Peach is super annoying!"

Tenma yelled, "Not _THAT_! **_THAT!_** "

Paul, Rick, and the Koopa Army appeared, as the girls and Peach shrieked. They went in the balloon, as Paul called, "This hamma's for YOU!"

He chucked a hammer at them, as Yakumo cried, "Holy crap! What's going on?"

They flew away, with Rick, Paul, Kamek, and a few flying Koopas on their tail. Peach gave Tenma a Fire Flower and Yakumo a Cape Feather. Yakumo said, "Hang on. I'll be right back. I am going to tell them it's us!"

She flew off, towards Paul. Tenma cried, "WAIT! They… They _know_ it's us."

Yakumo then said to Paul, "Wait, you! You're in violation of Narumi's Obedience. We obey Narumi Nanase, since WE have the princess, and about to deliver her to her!"

Paul barked, "Man, you and your cyborg sister don't get it! I'm sick of you giving me BS, saying your boss is an android female!"

Yakumo pleaded, "But it's the truth, honest!"

Paul roared, "KILL THE TRAITORS!"

"What?"

 **BOP!  
** Paul strikes Yakumo with his hammer, as she plummeted into the forest. Tenma shrieked, "YAKUMO!"

She sobbed, "BASTARDS! HER DEATH WILL NOT BE IN VAIN!"

She fired fireballs into the balloon, as they flew off, in a faster rate. Rick said, "Huh. Fireballs in a balloon. How convenient."

Paul said, "Yep. Takes a man with big hammers to do something like that. Well, I'm going after the first cyborg. We'll grab the other one, later. They couldn't have gone that far."

Rick said, "She plummeted down… … …there. Okay."

"Right. Good luck, Rick."

Rick asked, "Okay, one more thing, Paul, about those big hammers. What is it with you and hammers? Did your father touch your stash of hammers?"

Paul groaned, "Oh, shut the hell up."

* * *

In the forest, Yakumo woke up, in pain. She moaned, "Where am I? I have got to find Tenma and get out of here. Why would those guys make us traitors?"

She looked at her costume and said, "Oh. Okay. I guess our costumes are convincing. Tenma has Princess Peach, and she's far away. I need to get there, and quickly."

She walked down the forest, as she spotted a cheeseburger, hanging on a fishing rod. She asked, "Whoa… Is that-?"

She smiled, "Man, I _am_ starving."

She took it, but Rick Lakitu pulled her up. He said, "Hah! I knew you couldn't resist."

"Oh, crap!" Yakumo cried, "Why? I want to know! Why are you attacking us? We're not Mario and Luigi!"

Rick said, "Just wait until Narumi tells you the story. I wouldn't be you, right now. You're in for a world of hurt."

 **POW!  
** Vera and Aurora dived in and kicked down Rick Finkelstein from his cloud. Vera saluted, "The doctor is OUT!"

Rick bounced away, as Aurora asked, "You okay?"

Yakumo said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Am I glad I ran into you two?"

Vera said, "Yeah. But we don't work for free."

Aurora said, "She's literally telling you to give us money. We're broke, until payday."

Yakumo gave the Maidbots 10 coins and said, "There's more where that came from. Just take me to where Tenma and Peach is. It's a long story."

Vera said, "Deal! We'll take our vehicle there."

It was a pink and blue car, with no roof. Vera said, "I'll drive~!"

Aurora said, "You stay in the back with me, in case those freaks try anything funny."

They drove off, into a huge racetrack, heading to where the Hot-Air Balloon is heading. Unluckily for them, Paul was on hot pursuit. Will they make it?

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	8. Chapter 8

On the track, Yakumo, riding with Vera & Aurora, was driving down the kart track, with a few characters driving. Paul, the Hammer Bro, was chasing after them, armed with his huge hammers.

"OH, you're not getting off THAT easily."

He chased them, as the robot girls went in the race. Toad, on his motorbike, called, "Hey, get out of here, dude. We're in a race!"

Yakumo barked, "Sorry, but this is personal. Get lost, dick."

 **RAM!  
** The car knocked Toad off the road, as Wario, Waluigi, Dry Bones, Yoshi, and Baby Daisy were in the race. Vera looked in the mirror and saw Baby Daisy. She thought, but then said, "Nah."

Aurora called out, "STEP ON IT! He's gaining on us!"

Vera drove through, as Paul knocked down Baby Daisy and Waluigi. He then hovered over the car and started raining hammers down. It missed the car, but directly struck Dry Bones. It also struck Wario, which skidded backwards into Yoshi. Yakumo cried, "He's in range! We'll never make it!"

Vera cried, "AGH! WE'RE DOOMED! LOOK!"

Yuri, the Thwomp Girl, was in the middle of the road, as she was sleeping. She mumbled in her sleep, "Hey, lemme tell you, I want sleep, Z is for don't wake me up, I wanna have electric dreams, I tell you. Don't wake me up, I tell ya."

The girls received Three Green Shells. Aurora fired at Paul, but missed. He fired a hammer at them, but Yakumo chucked the second Green Shell at the hammer.

 **CRASH!  
** "Hey, what's the big idea…"  
The car crashed into Yuri, who woke up and was unaffected by the car crash. The huge car flipped over and landed on its four wheels. It drove off, as Paul roared, "HAMMA BOOST!"

He held a hammer up, and it grew extremely huge. Vera, Aurora, and Yakumo's jaws dropped.

Suddenly, a blue Spiny Shell with wings flew by, whizzing past Yuri, who was still shouting, because she woke up. The shell was heading to the robots, since they were in First Place.

"Now, I got you!" Paul roared.

He prepared to fire, but Aurora kicked the Blue Shell to Paul.  
 **BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
** Paul was sent flying, after he was struck with the Blue Shell. He flew into the air and disappeared into the night sky.

"CURSES! HAMMA'D AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"  
 **Shing!**

Aurora said, "Good. One enemy taken down."

Yakumo asked, "Yeah. But who fired the Blue Shell?"

Aurora replied, "We have no time to answer that. Come on!"

Vera said, "We have to find your sister."

Yakumo replied, "Well, you can take me there. Where is the balloon?"

Vera responded, "I think it's around here in the Forest of Illusion… but I think it grounded, over there."

They drove off to the Forest, looking to find Tenma and Peach.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Level 1-1, Mayura was looking around the stage. She saw that there are NO enemies. Seina said, "I see that the enemies are still absent."

Mayura smiled, "No worries! Lemme go and get some coins!"

She started punching on the shiny bricks and Question blocks. She got a mushroom, and became big. Seina grabbed a Fire Flower and became Fire Seina. Mayura said, as she approached the pipes, "You go on ahead. I'll be at the Secret area."

She traversed down, as Seina hopped and skipped away. She stopped at another pipe and looked down. She then said, "Okay. Mayura isn't coming yet. I'm sure she's doing okay."

She made it to the stairs, with a small pipe, as Steve popped out. He said to her, "Hi, guys~! I come in peace."

Seina asked, "Who are you?"

"Never mind that. I need you to do me a favor. Once you complete this stage, wait five minutes, and then enter the Warp Pipe to 1-2."

"Got it. What for?"

"Well, Mario & Luigi have been already captured. But you'll find some imposters, who are robots, posing as them. Take them out, if you can."

"I'll tell Mah-yura. Hopefully, it'll cure her of her nekomimi phase."

Mayura appeared and huffed, "I heard that. I feel so alive."

Seina gasped, "Mah-yura~! Listen, you know that weird guy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, the thing is…"

Steve disappeared, as Seina and Mayura talked for a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an area in Donut Plains, all the enemies were looking around, since the hot air balloon landed in the forest. Tenma and Peach were stealth in the bushes, as Tenma said, "Okay. Now, we need a place to hide, before those baddies get us."

She spotted a Ghost House, with two Shy Girls in red, guarding the entrance. One Shy Girl asked, "You know, this place gives me the spooks."

The second Shy Girl said, "Yeah. But I heard Ghosts haunt the area. But only inside the place."

Misako suddenly appeared and wailed in a haunting cry. The second Shy Girl shrieked, as she ran off. Misako laughed, as the Shy Girl asked, "What's so funny?"

Misako replied, "I'm a ghost… and I'm a Goth Bot… and I'm scary… Do the math."

The Shy Girl trembled, as she said, "Oh. Well, then… YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She ran away, as Misako winked at Tenma. Tenma gave the OK, as she and Peach went inside.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Narumi's castle, a Kamek was given the orders by Narumi Nanase.

"Kamek, call ALL the Koopa Troops, and everybody else! I want Vera & Aurora DEAD!"

It seems that, earlier today, the Fly Guy found out about the whole trade-deal with Bowser. Narumi was livid and ordered a cease fire on Tenma & Yakumo, and an attack on Vera & Aurora.

"Make deals with Bowser, will they? Well, we'll see about that. I am an android, designed to kill, NOT to obey. Vera… Aurora… Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho… Your skin and blood will be most tasty… Uh, not in vampire way. That's gross."

Kamek flew off.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, a few baddies got the message, as they heard word that Tenma & Yakumo were to meet at the Ghost House.

Tenma was inside, as she said to Peach, "Okay, Princess, stay close, and remember… do not freak out over ghosts."

Peach was terrified, as she cried, "But it's so scary, Luigi. I hate ghosts."

Misako appeared and went, "BOO!"

They shrieked, as Tenma barked, "Dude, what the wha?"

Misako said, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I break your concentration?"

Peach shrieked, "KILL IT, LUIGI!"

Misako asked, "Just what the hell is going on?"

Tenma said, "First off, thanks for saving my ass. And second, those bad guys are trying to kill us, because we're traitors."

Misako huffed, "Oh, please. I knew all about it from Vera & Aurora."

Tenma gasped, "WHAT?"

"Yeah. It turns out, since I did a little investigating, they wanted _you_ dead, and the boss dead."

"When was that?"

"Just now. Narumi got livid that she promises the blood of Vera & Aurora. But it is a load of shit, since robots never bleed. Hydraulic fluid, maybe, but no red stuff. Conformist gynoids."

"Well, Yakumo is supposed to meet me there, but…"

Peach screamed, "NO! KILL THAT GHOST, LUIGI!"

Misako said, "Miss, be cool."

Tenma replied, "Yeah. This ghost is my friend. And you can't kill ghosts."

Misako said, "We never _were_ friends. But you're thinking of Polterpup."

 **BANG! BANG!  
** The walls shook, as pounding was made. Tenma, Misako, and Peach stepped back.

 **CRASH!**  
Petey Piranha appeared, as he said, "Hi, guys~!"

He then puked out brown sludge at Tenma, with Peach and Misako shocked. Tenma loses her powers, as she groaned, "This… is so… GROSS! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Misako barked, "Yeah! I just cleaned this place up!"

Petey cried out, "CHARGE!"

An army of Koopa Girls, Goomba Girls, Shy Girls, Charging Chucks, Kameks, Pokeys, and others went inside, as Misako vanished. Tenma and Peach were cornered, as Petey prepared to fire sludge again.

 **SMASH!  
** "WAAAAUGH!" Petey was lodged with the Maidbots' car in his mouth. He choked and sludge puked out from his mouth. Then he collapsed and was unconscious. Yakumo returned, as Tenma cheered, "SIS!"

Vera & Aurora prepared to fight, as Yakumo said, "Well, you can't expect a proper death of a Super Villain like that, now would you?"

Tenma smiled, "Yeah. And now that you're here, I have something to tell you."

Vera said, "There's no time! We'll hold them back!"

Aurora replied, "Don't worry. Your checks will be cleared."

Tenma whined, "YAKUMO! How much are you even paid in? I got to know!"

Yakumo barked, "There's not much time! We have to go!"

Peach cried, "Okay! Just what is going on here?"

Yakumo said, "It's alright, Princess. We'll get to the nearest Warp Pipe and leave."

They ran off, as Vera asked, "Are they gone?"

Aurora called out, "Everyone! It's alright! Hold your fire! Narumi has them cornered. Good work."

A Charging Chuck barked, "Hey, fuck off, _traitors_!"

The Maidbots gasped, as a Koopa Girl barked, "You work for Bowser? _QUEEN KOOPA OBEYS US!_ "

They marched slowly at them, as Vera gulped, "Uh-oh. I think we've been found out."

Aurora sobbed, "We've been had! Someone knew about the whole Robot Princess Operation! We're finished!"

Vera said, "It's fine, Sis. We can survive this."

"But how? We want Haruka, after this operation. But a war has started! We have to kill them all, in order to succeed!"

"We're going to need our patent."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes."

They cheered, " ** _LUCKY CANDY~!_** "

They shared a piece, as they started to transform. They grew into Street Fighter style fighters, muscular and bulky, similar to Ryu & Chun Li. Vera kicked a Red Koopa Girl down with a huge kick, while Aurora landed a barrage of kicks to the Charging Chuck. Aurora landed a severe kick to the neck, as Chuck died.

Aurora winked, "Never under estimate the powers of a Ropponmatsu. YES! We have that power. Don't ask why and how."

She fired laser beams from her eyes, eviscerating numerous bad guys, as Vera launched a missile from her knee. It blasted a few Shy Girls and Pokeys. Vera & Aurora continued to land a punch and kick towards each foe, as the cyborgs and Peach made their escape into the pipe.

* * *

In Level 1-2, Seina and Mayura arrived at the pipes. Seina said, "Okay… We wait five minutes."

They waited five minutes, as Mayura said, "So… those imposters stole the princess, huh?"

"Yeah. And this guy says that they'll arrive in that time."

"Okay then…"

 **XXXXX**

Tenma, Yakumo, and Peach walked down the caverns, as an echo was made.

" _Hiiiiiiiii, guuuuuuuuys…_ "

Tenma asked, "What was that?"

" _Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…_ "

Yakumo shivered, "Oh, man… Is it a Ghost Cavern?"

" _Hellllllllllloooooooo…_ "

Steve appeared from the pipe, as he cheered, "HI, GUYS~!"

Tenma gasped, "STEVE? WHAT THE HELL?"

Yakumo said, "Don't scare us like that! We don't have time for this. This whole day is shot."

Steve said, "I know. I was there."

Tenma replied, "Fine. Is this about Vera & Aurora, I'm pretty sure that they are responsible."

Yakumo asked, "Whoa! You mean THEY sent the message that we're the traitors?"

"Yeah. That ghost told me about it, just moments ago."

"So, _they_ weren't attacking us… They were attacking them… But, Steve, how would you even know this?"

Steve said, "It really doesn't matter, guys. But do you know how it goes? Fine! Lemme start at the beginning."

Tenma said, "Alright. But not too long. Your voice is that of a dying cat."

He whined, "See? This is exactly what I'm talking about!"

Yakumo said, "No, it's not."

He said, "Yes, it is. But all that doesn't matter. Lemme tell you all about it."

Tenma sighed, "Go ahead, Steve."

He smiled, "First things first."

He fired a ray gun at Peach, freezing her in place. The cyborgs gasped, as Steve said, "Seeing that you're dying down on battery power, and wearing out your servos, allow me to tell you that you're going to die, in obsoleting.  
Well, it happened, this morning, there I was, having a _beautiful_ day, until you two came along. I said "hello" to you, but all you do is bully me, like you don't care. I wasn't going to take it, anymore. So, I staged this whole thing, from the start.  
First, I hired Vera & Aurora to stage the whole watchful eye, in which you find a perfect place for Peach's capture, and your soon-to-be battered gynoid corpses.  
Then, I gave word to Narumi that you two were going to keep the Princess for yourselves.  
And then, I had the girls hunt you down, only to bombard you, so they can give _me_ the princess.  
My plan perfect, until Narue Android found out that Vera & Aurora would turn on her, trying to retain the throne to Bowser, and turning Peach and Daisy into their own Robot Slaves… all for money."

Tenma barked, "Steve! Shut the fuck up already!"

Yakumo whined, "It's like grinding your ass in a cheese grater."

She added, "So, you work for Vera & Aurora, all for the Princess _and_ our deaths?"

Tenma sighed, "And all for coins. WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE? I _NEVER_ GET PAID!"

She did a _Self-Scan,_ as Steve said, "Well, you girls got lucky, after some snitch found out about Vera & Aurora trade-deal operation. They're going to turn this beautiful princess into one of them, once we leave the Mushroom Kingdom. Besides, you won't survive this, before you warn Narumi. She _already_ knows."

Tenma beeped, as she scanned herself, "OH! NO! I did a self-scan… and Steve's right. We need to recharge and repair… _badly_."

Steve smiled, "Too bad you _won't_ get the chance."

He grabbed the Princess, as he added, "Because now the final part of my plan is about to unfurl. Yes. Should be here, any minute now…"

Seina and Mayura appeared, as Mayura called out, "Hello? Mario imposters?"

Tenma and Yakumo gasped, as Steve went down the pipe, with the princess in his arms, "BYE, GUYS~! MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Seina & Mayura confront Tenma & Yakumo, as Mayura winked, "There you are!"

Tenma asked, "Just who are you? We mean you no harm!"

She buzzed, as Yakumo beeped, "I'm… my power… is corrupted… I… cannot… move…"

Tenma malfunctioned, "Error… I need to re-. Re-. Recharge… _Systems failing_."

Both girls cannot move, as Seina smiled, "They're immovable. Sitting ducks."

Mayura cracked her knuckles, as she smirked, "Imposter girls. Good. You take the one as me."

Tenma beeped, "That's it. I quit."

Yakumo sighed, "Screw this. If we die, we'll die fighting, against two _humans_."

Tenma concluded, "Uh, Sis… We can't fight back. We're frozen."

Mayura prepared to fight, as she called, " _It's-a me, Mah-yura~!_ "

Seina smiled, "And _it's-a me, See-enna~!_ "

Wario appeared and said, "And it's-a ME, _Wario_! WAH, WAH, HOOOOOOO!"

Waluigi appeared and said, "And it's-a meeeeeee! WAH! HAH!"  
He shrieked directly in the 4th wall, " ** _WALU-WEEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_** "

He added to Tenma and Yakumo, "Oh, want a recharge of your batteries? TOO BAD! _Waluigi Time~!_ "

The plumbers prepared, as the cyborgs were outnumbered and helpless. Yakumo sobbed, "Oh, fuck."

The scene faded to black, as punching sounds were made. Needless to say that Tenma and Yakumo Robots were destroyed, completely.

* * *

At Vera & Aurora's house, the Maidbots regrouped, with a little pain. They packed up their stuff, and even the robot Daisy. Steve knocked on the door and said, "Special delivery~!"

Aurora saw the frozen Peach and said, "Well, hurry! We have to leave!"

Vera grabbed the frozen Peach and placed her in a box. She said, "We'll roboticize her, later. We have to get out of here, before Narumi sends in more."

Steve asked, "Hi, guys~! Can I join you guys? Huh? HUH?"

Aurora said, "Sure, kid. Come on. Help me lift that box up."

Steve picked it up and said, "Ohhhh-kay~!"

Vera asked, "Did you pack everything we needed?"

Aurora said, "Yeah."

She held up five huge suitcases, as Vera said, "An Android Revolution will dawn upon us. It's not safe here. Steve, send the message to Narumi about the Princess. If anyone asks, she's dead."

Steve left, as Aurora called back, "And hurry! We have to leave for Hane City, in one hour!"

He hurried off, as Vera grabbed all the suitcases. She said to Aurora, "If we stall, we'll never get it done."

Aurora smirked, as she held up a picture of May. She whispered, "What's so special about her?"

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Steve gave the message to Narumi Nanase, "Sir. I quit. I'm going back to Minecraft. But not before this good news. AM-Net and Yamo are destroyed… and Vera & Aurora, somehow escaped? And the Princess is dead. AM-Net and Yamo killed her."

Narumi huffed, "Aw, who cares. Pity on those two. They did an excellent job."

Seina and Mayura suddenly busted the doors down, as Steve ran away. Mayura called out, "HEY, BITCH! Where's the Princess?"

Seina said, "We defeated our doppelgangers, in order to get to YOU!"

Narumi sighed, "Don't nag at me, ladies. I've had a bad day. Also, Princess Peach is dead. Should we pick it up, tomorrow? I think we should continue this battle, after a long day… Maidbots turning on me, my best robots destroyed… and you two…"

She sat in her throne, as Mayura said, "Uh… Tomorrow, then?"

They walked off, as Seina whispered, "She must've been beat. We'll leave her alone."

Mayura sobbed, "NO WAY! I QUIT! I don't want to be Mah-yura, anymore, nyan!"

She covered her mouth, as Narumi called, "Just a minute! YOU! The Mario Girl!"

Mayura asked, "Me?"

Narumi said, "That tail and ears… Nekomimi?"

Mayura nodded, as Narumi said, " _Avatar Troj_. I had that disease, before… but I was cured. There is no cure, but I know a friend that found the _Avatar Troj_ cure."

Mayura sobbed, "YOU DO?! Well, why didn't you say anything?"

Narumi said, "I don't know. I almost looked like a fucking mutant turtle, months ago."

Mayura sobbed, as she wailed, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU~!"

Seina smiled and said, "So, is she some sort of Koopa?"

Narumi gave her a business card and said, "No. She's an android, like me. Here. Tell her that Narumi sent ya there. She happens to be a fellow creation, and a friend of mine."

Seina looked at the card. It says " _Ran Moore – Doctrine for Moji Mikisa Cases and Bizarre Behaviors_ ". Seina bowed, as Mayura waved, "Bye now!"

They left, as Narumi sighed, "Ran… Please help me…"

She held up a machete and said, "Soon, Vera… Aurora… Soon."

She stabbed a dead Koopa on the wall and barked, " **VERA! AURORA! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!** "

* * *

Vera, Aurora, and Steve were in their casual attire, on Air Mario, a huge airplane. They boarded the plane and sat down. Vera was in a pink business suit, Aurora was in a cyan blouse and black skirt, while Steve was dressed as Batman.

"I'm… Batman~!" He hissed.

The plane flew off, as Vera was listening to her earphones. Aurora held a lit cigarette and looked at the picture of May, in her green bandana and orange shirt, in brown hair. She whispered, "She's the special one… Can't burn it. That'd be wasteful."

What could Vera & Aurora be up to, and do they have a plan in store for Haruka?

* * *

Meanwhile, in Level 1-2, Tenma Robot and Yakumo Robot were strewn around in pieces, as four Cy-Bo-Div cadets appeared, in green suits. They searched the area, and then found the broken cyborgs, lying down by a pipe. An agent called on the walkie-talkie, as he said, "Two bodies down. Both broken robots. Prepare for pickup."

The cadets carried the pieces away and took them back to their headquarters.

* * *

And that's how it happened. Tenma Robot and Yakumo Robot were reassembled, but somehow they lost their battery power, completely. Yakumo, the chief of Cy-Bo-Div, ordered a recall on these robots, since they no longer work. She ordered the Project Yamo to be dismantled and scrapped, but chose to leave AM-Net with her. She said that the Tenma Robot resembles her sister.

She carried her away and whispered, "Sis… I'll have something to remember you by. I wish you'd tell me how it happened."

She carried the prone broken doll of Tenma in her office, and then said, "Dismissed."

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in another city, a girl with long black hair got another check. It had a note, which says, " _Tenma, You get one more check, but you won't receive any more help. Looks like you're on your own_."

The girl was the _real_ Tenma Tsukamoto, in her long black hair and small pigtails. She asked, "Huh? When did that happen?"

It turns out that the Tenma that was getting Tenma Robot's paychecks _did_ get lost in the mail, and sent to _that_ Tenma, by mistake.

 **XXXXX**

Mayura was in a hospital bed, as she unconscious. Ran Moore, a girl with long brown hair, a huge chest, blue shirt and skirt, and a white lab coat, said, "Alright. It's a good thing you came to me, at the right moment."

Mayura was rolled into an operating table, as she said, "Your friend, Seina, was nice enough to be by your side. I mean, you have to tell me all the awesome adventures you had with Narumi, down in the Mushroom Kingdom."

She placed her down, laying her naked body on the table, with a white tarp over it. She then said, "Alright. This will only take about 3 to 35 hours. But that doesn't stop me. I'm with unlimited battery life~!"

 **XXXXX**

In Vera & Aurora's apartment, far away, they were placing the robot princesses on the floor, standing in place. Peach beeped, " _I am Peach. I bake a cake for you. Peachy. I obey. Peachy. Dear Mario, please come to the castle. Let's bake a delicious cake. For my masters. Vera. Aurora. I obey. I am Peach._ "

Peach Robot was with golden yellow hair, with chrome skin, blue LED eyes, and a pink swimsuit. She was standing beside Daisy, who was also a robot.

Vera and Aurora went downstairs, as Vera said, "Come on. Let's give Bowser the news."

They returned to upstairs, as Peach and Daisy continued to beep and speak in a robotic tone.

" _I am Peach. I obey. Let us bake a delicious cake. Master._ "

" _I am Daisy. I obey. Woo. Hoo. I rule. I obey. I rule. I obey. Hey. Come on. I obey._ "

" _I am Peachy. Peachy. Peachy. Obey. Obey. Mario. Luigi. Help me._ "

" _Daisy. Hi. I am Daisy._ "

They continued to speak robotically, and eventually, they kept them. It turns out that they were shorting out. Vera & Aurora never got their payment, because of a glitch in their princess bodies. But on the plus side, Mario & Luigi never found them, which is good for them.

 **XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Cyber City, a WANTED poster was marked towards Vera & Aurora, as it showed them their bounty, for destroying the cyborgs into worthless mannequins. Yakumo recovered the memories of their final moments and was livid, since she knew of those robots, before, terrorizing Cyber City with their Maidbots.

 _"WANTED – Vera & Aurora – Bounty: $20,000,000 – Dead or Alive_"

This was the start of something big in the Moji Mikisa.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
